Kingdom Hearts, the Kingdom Keepers
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Kingdom Hearts, and Kingdom Keepers clash together in this story of good vs evil in the Disney Parks. Three normal humans in the real work visit and work at the parks. But they are all in for the adventure of a lifetime! Read & Review & laugh please
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: of sleepy robots waking... Oops

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Tomorrowland Transit Athurity, known to many as the People Mover, or the Blue Line, could also make for a nice bed as well. Well, sort of. At least the large feline, known to the crowds that came to the parks, as Figaro, and the robot B.E.N. found it comfortable. The parks opened at nine for the magic Kingdom, meaning most, if not all, the rides had to be checked over, and tested, before the guests rode them.

Sleeping on the people mover, B.E.N. could be heard snoozing with mechanical tone to the sound emanating from his vox. "ZZZzzzZZZzzz..."

When the ride started up, and the train the robot and Xia, the fairylike being, who was sure to be realted to anyone other then Maleficent and the Blue Fairy, shifted form from human, to feline, sound asleep still as the train came from backstage, to the public. She was purring in tune to B.E.N.'s sleeping. It wasn't until the speakers activated saying "Attention vistors from Galaxy M141, please keep all arms legs and other apendages from oncoming metroliner trains." Xia lifted her head up to see what was up, and saw herself wondering why the roof was moving. _Is it daylight already?_

Jac stood at the TTA's entry area, since Tomorrowland was currently roped off to guests until nine thrity, she had only enough time to wake up the two sleeping passangers, but knew how B.E.N. would react, so that promted her to fist get some fresh oil, and a new 9CVT battery for him as well, best to start the day in a good mood. She had figured. Seventh train arrived at the platform. Where was the pair? _Aha! There you two are!_ Jac thought spotting BEN's sleeping form, with one arm and both feet sticking out using one side for a pillow, along with Xia's feline forms tail acting as a submarine scope. _The guy will sleep anywhere._ Jac mused as she watched the train, number eight arrive at the station.

As the announcement blares, B.E.N., who is still sleeping, jerks wide awake and says, "Who, wha, Wahh!" and he falls with a clank and a clatter onto the floor of the people mover. While down there he says "Ow..." before picking himself, and his randomly strewn pieces, back up.

The sudden yelling of B.E.N. waking up made Xia sit bolt upright "I'm awake!!" she yelled right into Jac's face before realizing who was there, "Wait you're not Gepetto" she said finally seeing Jac through her sleepiness. "Is it time for work already?" she asked, already sounding bored, but then again it was hard to be bored with a hilarious robot right next to you.

B.E.N., after gathering all his pieces, plops himself next to Xia and starts putting himself back together. "Oh. Hi Jac. How are you this fine morning?" He states rather cheerfully after noticing Jac was there.

Jac tried her hardest to not laugh at the pair of people in front of her, both of them were crazy. in the sense of just plain nuts. But then again in the world of Dieny, anything could happen. B.E.N. him.... it... self was one of those reasons of what could possibly happen at work. "I'm am doing well." she said handing Xia her fravorite morning food (tuna & eggs), and the bottle of oil to B.E.N. as she got into the same car. "Did you two sleep well?"

"Yeah. Fine, fine." B.E.N. replies to Jac's question. He finishes putting himself back together and then grabs the oil from Jac and starts oiling himself, gargling when he squirts some in his mouth and swishes it around like mouth wash. He then stands up and says "So where we off to this morning?" as he starts to climb off the people mover after handing Jac back the oil. Unfortunately, without realizing it, B.E.N.'s legs were on backwards and instead of walking off the people mover, he walked up and over the seat and off the train that way, falling with a clatter on the other side. "Ow..."

Xia, staying spookingly calm said after B.E.N. hit the platform, "At least he fell out here rather then over Space Maountain like that last time" she said working hard at keeping a straight face, either that or totally lose her breakfast, which she loved, the cat side of her seemed to want the tuna, wherein the human side the eggs, so they ate both. But then when BEN fell out of the taincar for the TTA she set her food down and got out as well to help B.E.N. back inothe train as Jac watched, and the train she was in with Xia's food and B.E.N.'s oil, pulled away from the station, Jac with a huge grin on her face. "My food!" She said all but chucking B.E.N. into the next train and getting in after him, which then took off (albiet slowly) after Jac who was now most surely laughing.

Being still jumbled up from the fall, there wasn't much B.E.N. could do, except start working on himself all over again. Which was kinda hard when your arms were twisted the wrong way while you were jammed head over heels in the seat. "Xia! Get up to the Engine! This thing aint movin' fast enough!" He yells out to Xia, who still happens to be in cat form. He then starts poking at what pieces of himself he can reach to start putting himself back together properly.

"Like I can do that, we are in the front car of the TTA ya nitwit!" Xia said opening a small compartment, then seeing the mess of wires inside closing it right away, "I think I can wait to get my tuna for ten minutes." She said over the speakers system. She was opretty sure the people coming to the parks would be wondering what Figaro was doing on the TTA, but then not anybody knew who, or rather what, Figaro truly was. Then she noticed B.E.N. trying to put himself back together again. and never saw his legs. "I'm really glad you didn't fall into space mountain again." She said remembering the "fun" of searching for B.E.N.s left pinky for two weeks straight

"Ok then. NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME PUT MYSELF BACK TOGETHER!" he yells frontwards, err... backwards... or whatever way he happens to be facing. He then manges to find his legs... or where they would be... "MY LEGS! WHA'D YOU DO WITH MY LEGS!" He yells in a frantic panic, waving his arms about. Unfortunately, the waving of the arms upsets his precarious balance and he falls off the side of the seat... and off the people mover. "AHHH...!!!"

"What the??" Xia asked aloud as B.E.N suddenly disappeared, "B.E.N.?? Oh great! LOOK OUT FOR THE.... next train" Xia said just as B.E.N was just barely able to grab the thing. Poor guy was all over the ride. Litterally.

B.E.N., barely managing to catch the next train, literally, hangs on for dear life as he flaps in the breeze. "AHHHH!!!"

Xia sat back on her haunches and rubbed her temple with one of B.E.N.s hands, thinking it her own, at least until it started to massage her temple did she relize it, "B.E.N ya nitwit why'd ya have to fall apart this morning?" She wonder aloud the ride passed into Space Mountain. "You better not let go of the train..." Now if only the Skyride were open, and he fell out onto somebody, or more perferably right in the Tom Sawyer Island Fort. that way they'd have a place to snooze without any trouble and be up by ten am.

B.E.N. yells back "WILL TRY NOT TOO!!!" as an eye falls off. "OOPS. THERE WENT MY EYE!"

Xia mentally kicked herself. She was the one that picked the TTA to sleep in the night before. If it were the Haunted Mansion, the organ would have, quite literally, spooked them both awake. "Ya just had to lose it inside space mountain did ya??" she yelled back to him. If B.E.N. could remember where he had lost his eye, which Xia was sure he wouldn't be able to to in the slightest, They could pick it up on the next pass through the ride. But Xia pretty much figured B.E.N. a victim of Alzheimer's, though it was not her fault that he lost part of his memoery codex to a bad download two months before. around the time he'd taken a dip on the Disney Wonder and nearly became nothing but a pile of rust.

As the TTA zooms onwards, with B.E.N. still holding on, the eye drops down inside of Space Mountain. "HEY LOOK! I CAN SEE US!" as the eye flips towards their direction. "OH MAN... I THINK I'M GONNA BE WOOZY!" He shouts up ahead.

"You can also feel us too, HEY!!" Xia said dropping B.E.N.'s hand to the floor of the TTA car she was in, it latched ionto her tail, "Stop dat!!" she shouted before yelling back to B.E.N. "You better hold it in until we come out of Space Mountain, once that happens you can toss your oil, but not until then!!" Xia said finally grabbing B.E.N.s hand and holding the thing.

Too late. B.E.N. lets go and all his oil he drank this morning comes rushing out. Some of it splashes onto his hand that's holding onto the TTA and it starts to slip. "NO NO NO NO NOooo...!" He shouts as he frantically tries to keep his hold, and fails. He falls from the TTA into Space Mountain.

Jac had no idea what had happened other then the ride coming to a halt due to faulty track at the station, once that was stopped, which jerked her forwards she wrote a quick note on on a piece of paper then set it next ot the oil and tune and eggs before hopping off the ride and heading back to where Ben fell off the ride, again, into Space Mountain. The day barely even started and they had to rescue the poor guy from his least favorite ride.

Xia picked up B.E.N.'s legs, then his hand, he had the rest of himself on him, as well as back at the station. Once she had his lower half, or whatever was left of it, she hopped out of the TTA and into space mountain. Looking for B.E.N. The guy could be anywhere in the huge expanse of a indoor rollercoaster. Xia wasn't much of a fan of Space Mountain herself, but Jac loved it. So Xia suffered through it when they went on it, not that Jac herself cared. At least the lights are on this time around. Xia thought as she got onto a stairway and headed downwards, looking for B.E.N.'s eye. "OK B.E.N., remmeber those times I said to not eyeball me? well. . . Forget I said that." Xi said as she geban looking for BEN's eye, not hearing him screaming on one of the trains. Poor guy was really going to be sick.

Poor B.E.N. When he fell, he just happened to land in the front seat of the first test run of the day. So, here he is, half put together, in the front seat of his least favorite ride. "AHHHHHH....!!!!" Xia can here his scream from where ever she is in the building.

As for his eye, B.E.N. gets quite a shock when Xia walks right over it. B.E.N.'s scream goes silent for an instant before it picks back up again.

Xia instantly ducked down and begain feeling in the dimm lighting for B.E.N.'s eye. At the exactly same instant BEN adn th etrain he was in sailed over her head like a rocket. "I found your eye.... I think, blink it will you so I know what this thing is?" Xia said, knowing B.E.N. would hear her due to his feet and hand. she had no iea if she picked up a piece of junk of B.E.N.'s actual eye, at this point she didn't care, she wanted her tuna and egg sandwich before it went bad, or before Sharl got to it.

The eye blinks a couple times, giving off a slight orange glow as it does so.

"I... SEEEE... YOOOOUUUUUAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" B.E.N. hollers back, the 'YOU' elongating into a scream as he drops down a decline in the track.

"Good I found it..." Xia said holding B.E.N.'s eye like a flashlight, even with the lights on for testing needs it was still dark in the building. "Lets see now... Uh oh" Xia felt a slight vibration in the floor she was standing on, and for good reason, she was standing on part of the track! Thankfully there was a piece over head, using B.E.N.'s legs she hooks a piece of track and pulled herself up, just as BEN sailed underneath her. "I'm thikning th eride is just about done!" She calkled to B.E.N. who was still screaming.

B.E.N., who is stll screaming, looks around to notice yes, the ride is almost done. Just a few more banks and turns and... "OHHHH MYYYY GOOOOAHHHHD....!!!" another drop... and it's into the station. B.E.N. sits there waiting to be removed from the train before he gets stuck on ANOTHER test run. "HELP!!! GET ME OFF OF HERE!!!..." he starts yelling repeatedly.

Sharl was checking out the space mountain ride when she noticed something fall towards the track of the ride, she called to her partner who was a few steps behind that she was gonna go to the control room for the ride, when she got there she noticed a blip on one of the cart of the ride mentioning someone was on the ride, she typed in n auto command for it to full stop when the ride finishes...

Cale watches Sharl run off into the ride, "You Stop The Ride, I'll Check The Carts!!", he shouts but notices she probably had that in mind already, Cale heads in up the customer entrance and heads up to the rails and waits for the next cart to stop...

Xia dropped next to Cale, "Good morning" the gray clothed woman.... fairy.... thing said sweetly to Cale handing him B.E.N.'s legs, "hold this will you?" She said before calling for B.E.N. "B.E.N.!" She called as she neared the cars, he'd fallen into one of them, she was sure of it.

Hearing Xia, B.E.N. shouts back "I'M UP HERE! HURRY UP BEFORE THIS THING GOES AGAIN! HURRY HURRY HURRY!" B.E.N. can be seen waving his arms in the front seat of the first car.

B.E.N. very nearly yelled right into Xia's face, but thankfully missed whacking her head._ At least the ride was nicely tested, poor B.E.N._. Xia thought. _He hates this ride and what does he do? Loses his morning oil and falls right onto it durings its test run._ "Lets get you back together" Xiasaid holding out a hand for him to take, not minding the oil he still had on him. She turned to a nearby cast member, "best to clean up the first car me thinks" She said meaning the oil B.E.N. had drunk had gotten a bit onto the seat as she pulled the battered robot out of the car.

Cale jumped when Xia appeared next to him and handed him a leg, he looked at it for a minute then realised the name she shouted out, "Don't tell me, he's falling apart again. What happened to the roll of gaffa tape i got for you guys?"

B.E.N. looked around to survey what was left of him. "So? Where's the rest of me?" He asks Xia.

"Cale's got your legs, and I think Jac has your feet, or what was left of them back at the TTA station" Xia answered BEn before hearing Cales question. "To sum it up seay, it didn'tr work well. this guy's a bunch of nuts and bolts so delicately placed, that tape didn't help very much. Besides it was my fault. I'm the one that picked the peoplemover to sleep in."

"You Did What!?? the rest of him could be all over the park, you have an apartment in the dorms behind the park why don't you use them like everyone else?", he says in disbelief trying to keep B.E.N.'s legs still, "would you stop kicking me please"

"How was I supposed to know that Jac would be waking us up today? I thought you were gonna wake us up." Xia said to Cale as she brought over B.E.N.'s upper half, "You might want to stop tickling him." Xia commented seeing Cale fighting with B.E.N.'s legs. "Relax will you, Jac was there at the station B.E.N. lost a few parts there, nothing the staff wouldn't know about and keep on hand if she notified them. As to the dorms... you want everyone on the block freaking out about a huge black and white cat on the grounds?"

"Oh. There they are." B.E.N. says after spotting his legs being held, and kicking, Cale. "Now where's the rest of me so we can get me put back together?"

Xia grabbed BEN's handless arm and placed his hand back where it belonged, "well, I think the soles of your feet are back with Jac at the TTA station, everything else is here" she said placing his eye back on his face (though upside down), she slapped his face a few times for the eye to reset.

"Ow. OW. Ow." B.E.N. says when she slaps his eye in place. "Can't you be a little gentler? That hurt ya know. What about the part of me needed to connect me to my legs? Last I knew they were strewn all over Kingdom Come!" B.E.N. emphasizes with wild swings of his arms, which throw a few nuts and bolts, making his recently reconnected hand fall limp. "Oh great. Can you get those for me please?"

"That part is on the TTa somewhere.... again" Xia said, "now stop yelling before I slap you again" She said reliquising Cale of B.E.N.'s legs, knowing that with a little doing the legs would stay on, until the missing piece, his hips, where atually on TTA Seven, the same train they had been sleeping in. She scooped up the fallen bolts, as well as the fallen hand, which was acting a lot like the POTC animatroics on something other then the normal power supply.

"Are you two quite done?" Came a familar voice as Jac appeared from the Cast Members only door, carrying B.E.N.'s hips, and the remaining parts of his feet. as well as a small bag with their breakfast in it. "You guys left this stuff on the TTA, I had to get it before they reopened the ride to the public, this ride is about to open. So before that can happen we gotta get B.E.N. back together, hello Cale, before the public come in here, besides why are you guys even in this ride? B.E.N. hates it" Apparently Jac was never told that he'd fallen off the TTA into the ride... again.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." B.E.N. remarks from his half-baked position. "If you really want to know, I fell... again. Now. DO YOU MIND PUTTING ME BACK TOGETHER?! I'M ALL HERE NOW!"

Xia moaned a bit when B.E.N. yelled right into her ears, even though he was propped on the ground. "What he said, lets get him back together so we can finish eating." Xia said thankful for the nearby cast member who knew of BEN's falling apart troubles that handed her a small toolkit, possibly put together when B.E.N. was first seen and first prone to falling apart. A few minutes passed and B.E.N. had his hips back on, "now for his legs, hold still will you? jac hold his feet. On second thought, never mind, he'd kick you through a wall."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Pirates and robots and cats, oh my!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Xia and Jac, with the help of Cale, moved BEN (the part that could need moving at least, his legs walked just find (where they were supposed to go)) into the Cast Members area. Once back there they could put BEN back together without crowds of people wondering what was up. And Xia smelled a fellow character nearby. But who she couldn't yet tell, even as herself, but might have as Figaro.

Couldn't tell? Only because she wasn't using her nose. Everyone knows that the smell of rum heralds Captain Jack Sparrow!

Speaking of whom, he stepped around the corner, but stopped short at the sight of BEN in pieces. "Fell apart again?" he asked in his usual, almost careless manner.

Xia nearly threw the screwdriver at Jack before she relized who he was, "Oh, hi Jack. Yeah you could say that. Aren;t you to be at the castle? breakfast is soon for everyone, Jac just woke up me and B.E.N., and well, B.E.N. had a time on his least favorite ride. Hope they clean up his spilled oil."

He held his hands out in front of him, slightly moving them in his signature 'woah' stance. "Right." Jack turned and walked off. He returned moments later, saying, "Right, that way. Erm, you're blocking the exit." Seeing that she wasn't in a state to move all the blockage, he just sat down.

Xia gave Jack a odd look, they wree backstage weren't they? then she noticed, B.E.N.'s legs were still blocking the only way out of Space Mountain. "Uh, oops" Xia said picking up B.E.N.'s legs, nearly getting kicked in the shin, "Hey watchit!"

"Har har, Matey!" B.E.N. greets Jack with a piratey salute. "Har be tings sailin yer way?" B.E.N. asks in a gruff, piratey accent.

Seeing B.E.N. talking to Sparrow made things a bit easier, at least until B.E.N. did anything stupid. "Calm down will ya? I wanna put you together rightly." Cale was oddly quiet. strangely so at that. Xia noticed Jac then talking onto her radio, it was nearly time for a formal breakfast at the castle.

Jack saluted back in his unique style, and said, "Quite well, thank you. I had a wonderful dream last night. Full of mermaids...and treasure..." His stomach rumbled. "That's my cue. Let's not miss the train, shall we?" He stood up, replacing his hat back on his head.

At the mention of 'train', B.E.N. gave a heave, quickly clamping the saluting hand over his mouth. Unfortunately, the hand did little to impede the flow of oil that came out.

Jack held his hands out in front of him, dripping with oil. "Perfect. Don't do that again, savvy?"

B.E.N. quickly turns around and faces another direction for the second heave.

Most of that oil that BEN lost just then went into one of two places, down the drain he was seated over, and right into Xia's face. "Oh great just what I need" Xia complained as some of the oil got into hair, only good thing out of it all was the fact that she'd be in black and white fur later anyhow.

"Sorry.." B.E.N. apologizes as he shakes some oil off his hands. "So Jack. You were saying something about breakfast?"

Xia kept her mouth shut as BEn whips his hands about to get the oil off them, getting most of it onto her, it wasn't like she wanted a sim, but if she did, she perfered actual water, not somebodys recently drunk breakfast. "Here you are asking Jack about breakfast when you just lost yours, is there something about you I should know about?"

B.E.N. looks at Xia with a puzzled expression, then he sifts through what memories he has of himself. oming up with nothing, he says "Nope. Nothing I can't recall. There's this one time at band camp... That other at that cherry festival dance contest... Another at the ... WHAT WAS I DOING THERE???!!!" B.E.N. shouts out as he recalls a misplaced memory.

Xia stared at B.E.N. Not bothering this time to cover her ears, they'd heal over time yes, but nothing too major, B.E.N. was almost always yelling. Moreso when he was on Space Mountain. "The cherry fest I can recall as Cinderella hosted that, but the band camp you lost me on" Xia said as she finished putting B.E.N. back together, for the upteenth time.

B.E.N. stands up and walks around to test his legs. Nothing seems to go wrong this time, fortunately. He walks back to the others. "Alright. Didn't someone say there was a breakfast to go to?"

Xia gave been an odd look as she placed the screwdriver back in the case. Sooner or later BEn would fall apart and have to put himself back together again, like that other robot did. Though P.U.S.H. was miffed that the trash compacting robot got to the trash before he did. "From what I recall today is sunday, since last night you and I went to bed in the TTA. After the fireworks show. Normally if breakfast for the cast, such as ourselves is held at the caslte, it must mean it is sunday." Xia said thoughtfully as she stood up and whiped off her hands, she'd have to get her gray skirt and top cleaned, but for the time being she'd go in her fur, unless she got the chance to change before breakfast. "Should we at least go and see what is for breakfast? But this time walk instead of ride anything?" Xia said noticing B.E.N.'s expression at the idea of riding another ride until well after he'd drunk more of his morning oil.

B.E.N. looks at Xia. "Yes, lets, er not ride anything. Let's walk indeed. Come on! Let's go!" as he clings to her arm and starts pulling. "I wonder what kind of oil they got for me today?" he starts rambling.

gonna add more but need to research first. :P

"I do hope someone cleans up the mess after we leave. Spilled oil in a cast members only area is one thing, in a ride is quite another." Jac said as she came around a corner before checking he watch. "Drats. We need to get to the castle. Genie called me on the radio before I came back here, he says that you and B.E.N. had volunteered to help cook for everyone." She gave them both a questioning look.

The idea that she and BEN of all people saying they'd help Genie with the cooking seemed as if somebody slugged Xia in the stomache. "B.E.N., cooking?!" Xia asked, "Is Genie nuts? He's gotta be nuts because B.E.N. can't cook, unless he is the sup"

Upon hearing that he was nominated to cook the cast breakfast, B.E.N. seems all to eager to try. "If Genie wants me too, then sure, I'll cook. Have I ever told you about the time back in 5th grade.. wait, was I ever in 5th grade? I can't seem to remember. How about that time when... when was that? I'm sure it was around then somewhere... Arg! Fried Brains are SO hard to live with." B.E.N. continues to ramble on about this period and that act and what happened when as he exits the room on his way to the kitchen.

Xia watched as B.E.N. headed off to begin cooking, "good going Jac, but this I got to see" Xia said following after B.E.N. as the group headed for the castle. Using the tunnels under the park as they did so, Xia did her best to keep BEN in her sights as the underground tunnels were not exactly just single file tunnels, more like out and out express ways, and if B.E.N. wasn't careful, well, who knew what could happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Cinderella Castle, home of Cinderella's table, a dining experiance like no other! Apparently the cooks within the huge kitchen of the place were waiting on B.E.N. to arrive, not knowing that Xia was to help cook as well. Genie walked about, dressed as a French Matre'd with a pencil and a pad in his hands as he wandered about the dinning room and the kitchen.

B.E.N wanders in wearing a chef's cap. "So Cooky, what's on the menu for today?" he addresses Genie. He then wanders to the stove and starts pulling out pots and pans and cooking utensils, but no food stuffs.

Genie though was humming a tune, though when he started singing it, he had slightly changed the wording of it.

_"There's a party here in Disney World  
__Yes their filling up the room_

_But there is something missing  
__Yes!  
__Aha!_

_Where are the brides and grooms?"_

It was apparent that Genie thought of al lthe Disney Princes and Princesses were brides and grooms. Mostly because of his time with Al and Jasmine. He then turned towards B.E.N. "Well that depends, where's the cat girl at she with you?" Genie had no idea that BEN had lost his breakfast onto Xia, making her have to change clothes before coming into work.

"She's back at the changing room, changing. B.E.N. don't need to change. B.E.N. just has to get to navigating this meal." he says with a smile. He then fires up the stove with a 'Kaboom!", flames shoooting out, and places some of the pans on top after recoiling from the blast (rim shot). Some upside down, some right side up, and most with the handles all in the wrong positions.

Genie smirked at the site of the lighting up the stove, "Well at least the kitchen is still standing" he said thoughtfully before some cracks appeared in the walls and ceiling. "I think we are gonna have a problem with leaks" Genie said before rolling out some tape and patching them up just as Xia walked in, nearly nailing her with a piece of tape to the forehead. "Oh hello Xia good to see you. you got a little something on your face" Genie said. "Good to see you too Genie, what is to be cooked? Provding B.E.N. doesn't kill anybody again."

Jack stood in the doorway, staring around the kitchen. "Where's the rum?" he asked without preamble.

"You going to serve it or drink it?" Xia quipped before getting the food out as she was told. Genie left the three in there and went looking for Al. It was kind of a stupid thing to do, leaving B.E.N. and Xia alone with Jack ,no telling what might happen when Genie was gone. Soon though Xia and BEn had food ready to serve. Then Xia noticed someone was missing. "Where's Violet and Marie?" she asked B.E.N. berfore mentally kicking herself, B.E.N. wouldn't know, unless his sensors knew

Immediately, in the middle of an oil fried omelet, all his sensors went off at once. 'Woowoo'ing and spinning things and flashing things started popping out all over him at once. In fact, so much happened at once that the oil fried omelet grew wings and flew out of the pan. He spins around a couple times while he gets the bearings on who he is searching for. Finally settling down, he points in a random direction. "My sensors say they are that way." as he points in two completely different directions, both of them seemingly quite illogical, as one is up and the other is down.

Jack looked up. He looked down. Then back up. "I don't see them."

"So one is upstairs and the other in a utlitunnel?" Xia asked thoughtfully as she smaked the flying omlette out of the air, just as from above could be heard the sound of Kronk wondering what the smell was. "I hope he doesn't come down here, even though he isn't that bad of a cook himself, you and him would cause a firehazard B.E.N." Xia remembered the last kitchen fire Kronk had made with B.E.N. that was the firt and only time the pair would ever be together on Iron Chef America, though Kronk was welcomed to return.

B.E.N.'s eyes go wide in acknowledgement. "KRONK!!!" B.E.N. immediately yells upwards. "You wanna come down here and help cook?!!!"

"NO!" Jack yells. "No, not good! Not Kronk!"

Jac stood by the door, she too had changed clothes before coming to breakfast. though she had to get to Epcot before noon, and it was almost nine thirty. She had changed into her standard outfit for the DLA performances that afternoon. Normally she was barefoot at that time of day. But since she had to wake up B.E.N. and Xia, she was at first dressed as a Cast Members for the Magic Kingdom. Jack however Jac noticed was a bit slow in saying not to allow Kronk come downstairs to help cook. Though she herself liked his cooking.

Genie's voice was heard singing upstairs, then in the hallway outside the kitchen, then in the kitchen. Simply put the big blue guy was in a happy mood. Since when was he wasn't?

_"........ Life is your resturant  
__and I'm your Matre'd!  
__Just whsiper what it is you want  
__You never had a cook like me!"_

Then he noticed the remains of the stove, and BEN cooking up a mighty fine meal for breakfast. "Eggs over feathers again?" He asked noticing the chicken feathers everywhere before spotting Jac standing in the doorway, dressed for Epcot it appeared. "Ya need somthing Jac?"

Kronk, being somewhere above the kitchen, had smelled the mess that B.E.N. was heaping up. Upon B.e.n. shouting out his name, he rushed down the stairs... err... he tumbled down the stairs in his roller skates and skated into the kitchen wearing an apron over a pink tutu. "Alrighty B.E.N. WHATch you got cookin today." Kronk says as he leans over the fire to get a good look at what was in the pan. "B.E.N! You're supposed to pluck the chicken BEFORE throwing it in the pan. Now let's see what I can do to fix this problem." Kronk then begins sifting through the spices and ingredients, pulling out seemingly random things as he goes along.

Upon hearing what was the meal for that morning Jac seemed to go pale as a sheet before saying quietly. "I think I'll skip breakfast, unless you are planning ot make Fondu again, Kronk." She said to the larger tutu wearing cook. It was as if the scenets of the mess B.E.N. was making had changed when Kronk arrived. For all Jac knew it was the testertone in the room, or the heat from the fire, or the fact that there was a pirate staring directly at her.

As Kronk was digging out delectable degenerates, B.E.N. was busy making sure the bird in the pan didn't fly away again. Or at least stayed in the pan. Unfortunately it didn't work. The bird hopped out and started running all over the kitchen. Of course, what was B.E. to do other than chase it? So here's Kronk with his head in the cupboards with a chicken running around being chased by B.E.N.-

"STOP YOU ... WHATEVER YOU ARE! What was this thing called again? STOP!!!" B.E.N. chases the chicken, spatula in one hand, pan in the other.

With his head in the cupboard, Kronk is having a hard time choosing between the black eyed peas and the kidney beans. "B.E.N.! Could you PLEASE keep it down out there? I'm trying to think here! Ow!" Kronk says after bonking his head in the cupboard after getting bumped in the rear by the swinging pan.

Jac dove out of the incoming hens way as B.E.N. tore past screaming for the thing to stop running. Then when the food came back with B.E.N. right behind, Jac had no idea what to do next. Other then try and hide. Poor Kronk had to work with the guy, and Xia as well. What was Genie thinking? "I'll be upstairs." She said, starting to consider either going straight to Epcot on the monorail or just waiting until after breakfast.

Xia nodded and waved to Jac, knowing that whatever the acrobat said went unheard as the fairy, or whatever Xia was, heard Kronk muttering and thinking out loud with his upper body in the pantry. "Hey kronk, you need any help in there?" She asked, she liked the large mans cooking. the fact that he won on her favorite TV show (twice at that) made him a better cook for her to like foodwise. The second time Kronk one was because the "secret ingredient" was Spinage, so Kronk worked with that and made one heckuva meal. (complete with Spinage Puffs!)

Kronk, who still has his head in the cupboard, says, "Uh... Uh... No thanks. Just. Just keep B.E.N. occupied, will ya? I don't want him ruining my breakfast combo surprise, if ya know what I mean." He then stands up from out of the cupboard and shouts "BLACK EYED PEAS!", holding up the container of kidney beans.

_Keep B.E.N. busy? OK.... I guess_ "OW!" Xia thought before being bonked in the head by B.E.N. with the pan, then swatted in the tail by the panacke fillper in his other hand "That hurt!" She complained, she looked to Genie then as Kronk came out of the pantry holding the kindey beans yelling black eyed peas. "How much trouble would it be to wish him some brains?" She asked the tall blue fellow.

The chicken decides that the kitchen is no place to run around like your head was chopped off, so as it nears the door, it steers towards it and runs out the door. B.E.N. can be seen following close after, still swinging the pan and spatula. Unfortunately, Xia was there. So instead of running out the kitchen, the chicken and B.E.N. both, run headlong into Xia.

Chicken managed to run under Xia's legs, but not much farther. Al stepped into the kitchen, holding up the headless chicken. "Lose something?"

Geneie was about to answer when Xia was run down and Al arrived at the citchen door. "Al! You're back!" Geneie shouted tossing the pen and pad into the air like fireworks (only without the explosions) before taking up the boy in a big hug. "Where've you been?!" Geneie asked giving Aladdin a bit of a noggie before letti ng him have some breathing room as Kronk continued to cook. "Here, let me take that. Kronk, dilvery on stove two!" Genie said tossing the now headless chicken to a pan.

Xia finally got out from under B.E.N. "That hurt." She mumbled before spotting Genie tossing the food to Kronk, nearly getting the guy on the nose. "Something tells me we are going to have spinage puffs for breakfast today... with tacos" Xia said helping B.E.N. to his feet. Then she noticed Aladdin. "Hi" she said with a wave to him, she only remembered meeting him once or twice.

Jac poked her head into the kitchen and said loud enough to be heard over the din inside. "They're waiting on breakfast guys, you'd better hurry it up." She said, apparently those upstairs at the dining room had elected her to see what was taking the food so long, yet since Kronk was cooking with B.E.N. and Xia, they knew they were in good hands.... mostly. Jac noticed Aladdin and the Genie next to him, "Hi Genie." She said, she never met Aladdin before, but only knew of him. "Have we met?"

"Ho de hum. Ho de hum..." Kronk hums as he stirs the big pot of... well... it's in a big pot, whatever it is. Hearing Jac at the doorway he calls out, "Will.. be.. ready.. in a sec! Just.. gotta.. let the broth.. simmer for a moment... Ahhhh..." Kronk says as he gives a mighty stir of the mess in the pot. "There. I think it's ready. Serves Up!" he says as he swings the pot off the stove. "Chicken Dumplings with Extra Surprise! Smells good if I do say so myself." Kronk winks at no one in particular.

"Allllright! COMing Through! Hot Pan! Hot Pan!.." Kronk shouts as he heads towards the doorway, and then the dining room.("Oo. Ow. That is hot."


	4. Chapter 4

As Kronk cooked downstairs in the remains of the kitchen. the smell of good home cooking was caught making everyone in the dining room starving. Genie had gone upstairs a few times taking orders refilling rinks, doing the normal thing (except walking on the carpet.) before Kronk finally arrived with the morning meal. Everyone was relieved then when they saw it was Kronk cooking and not B.E.N., though the robot did try his best, they gave him credit for that at least.

Breakfast started exactly at nine thirty am on the dot. Just as people begain flooding into the park. nearly constant was the groups of people coming into the park at all hours until dark.

Whatever Kronk had made Jac could tell it was going ot be a good meal. When Kronk went by each seat scooping a good protion of his seemingly neverending supply of the good food he had cooked Jac couldn't help but ask. "What did you make? It smells very good." She liked the larger mans cooking, but not as much as Xia. the fairling loved Kronks cooking and somehow managed to get him on Iron Chef, twice. Though Jac was fropm China, she was pretty sure Kronk was from somewhere near the east. His cooking was exotic for sure.

"Today's Menu is Chicken and Dumplings! and a few other ingredients I found laying around." Kronk responds as he walks by Jac's place and scoops an extra large portion onto her plate. "There ya go, Jaci! Eat up! It's good for ya, ya know." He then continues around the table, dishing the odd-looking stuff onto everyone's plate as he walks by. "B.E.N. Becareful with those! You remember what happened last time... Oo. THAT's gotta hurt."

As Kronk was dishing out the main dish, B.E.N. was serving up the drinks. Except, he didn't quite have the right idea... taking the whole five gallon pitcher and pouring it individually into each glass. As he came around to Xia, he tripped and fell, spilling the rest of the drink all over Xia. As well as falling to pieces, again. "Woop. Ahhh!"

Xia saw B.E.N. coming, saw him also tripping, but moved a bit too late and was clobbered with the five gallon picher, a good siolid "kerbonk" was heard followed by a. . . "Ouchie!" said the Fairling as she was hit with the iced tea and pretty much drenched in it. She gave a hard look towards Kronk, "Don't you say a word big fellow." She said with a smile on her face as she knew Kronk would want to laugh. She then snapped her finger and dried herself off before getting back to work on B.E.N. to clean him up and put him back together.

At the mention of other ingredinets Jac went pale a little, but not by much. Thankfully Kronk didn't notice as he was focused on B.E.N. and Xia, nearly nailing Cale in the face with what he was servering. Giving him quite literally a faceful of food. Jac looked at the extra large portion Kronk had given her, it smelled good, but the other things he put in it made her start to wonder.

"Oh GREAT. Just LOOK AT ME. Here I am poring drinks for everyone and I have to fall aPART. Why ME? Why NOW?..." B.E.N. starts complaining about his morning fiasco. "First thing I do when I get up. I fall apart. And not just in the TTA, but ALL over Tomorrowland and SPACE MOUNTAIN TOO! WHY ME!? If I ever have to ride on that ride again, I don't know what I'll do." B.E.N. sits there animatedly as Xia helps put him back together.

Kronk finishes serving everyone and returns the kettle to the kitchen. When he returns, he's caring a platter full of ... somethings. Turns out, there his ultra-famous - "Who all wants some Spinach Puffs?!" Kronk calls out as he enters the room.

Xia smelled them before seeing Kronk return with them, her eyes nearly went as a wide as dinner plates, Finally Kronks best meal was served! After putting BEN back together Xia called to Kronk, "Over here big guy! gimmie a few!!" She loved Kronks Spinah Puffs, they were insanely well made. Whoever taught him to cook the things did a good job.

Genie appeared, once more as the Matre'd outfit, complete with paper and pen, this time he was reading off the days planned events. Mostly everyone knew them by that time. "OK, the main gate cast to be doing character greets are Pluto, Xia, and myself, along with Chip & Dale. Kronk will be here at the castle kitchen giving tours and entertaining guests. B.E.N. will be in Tomorrowland with Wall*E here. The two of you get along well." Genie said reading off names and where everyone would be. "Lunch will be at exactly one this afternoon here at the castle." When his name was heard Wall*E made a chiping noise and a whistle. he knew what to do. "Now where is P.U.S.H.?" Apparently Genie didn't know that it was Xia's turn to keep an eye on

Cale looked pale at the looks of all the food and even paler when he tried to dodge Kronk and achieved it just thanks to Sharl pulling him out of the way. luckily one of the great perks of being security is that you can be up before everyone else and make your own breakfast, which Cale and Sharl did religously every day. Cale adjusted his wooden sword on his back, "uh Genie... It's week 2 on the B.E.N. rota, Xia's turn this week, and just so you all know Sharl and I will be patrolling Epcot later but we will be helping with some security task the boss has got us doing at ten so try and stay out of trouble till then... please!!??"

Sharl nodded along with most of what Cale was saying whilst magically hanging the colors of her fingertip by blowing on them from purple with black stars to black with red skulls, and decided one the left hand having the purple with black stars and the right hand having the black with red skulls before looking at her watch and realizing the park will start filling up pretty quickly at this point, she then held her wrist out and pointed at her watch, "Cale!!"...

"It is bad enough I have to find the troupe, our apartment is being remodeled, so we got speerated last night." Jac spoke up hearing Cale mention Epcot. Genie nodded and had looked at his pad, the task for Cale and Sharl was listed there, but not patrolling Epcot. "Excuse me a minute, but you said you are to patrol Epcot, you aren't on the list to do that, Xia is to be over there with Mulan, now where is Mulan for that matter?" Genie recounted the night before, talking with Mushu about the days events and the fact that Mulan had a dinner date at Downtown Disney at the Rainforest Cafe. The little Dragon hadn't seen her since

Cale looks at Sharl's watch then pauses in thought remembering what the boss had said last night, - "Can you and Sharl patrol Epcot tomorrow at some point? subject to change of course but something strange has been happening round the park. And not your normal everyday strange I mean real bad news strange, Keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.. Report to the breakfast job handouts in the morning then report to the Camera Bay at Ten.." - .. Cale reached out and put a hand on top of Sharl's watch. "Genie, is there something else on the list for us?"

Sharl's eyes open wide and uses her free hand to go and grab Cales left ear and start pulling it and goes to say something...

Cale winced slightly at his ear being tugged at bu then removed his hand from her watch and grabbed her wrist and placed his other hand over Sharl's mouth still looking at genie waiting for the reply

Xia listened as things were said for the daily doings, she and BEn would be apart, and B.E.N. would be with WallE, as wel las P.U.S.H. But what confused her was that Mulan hadn't returned from dinner the night before. It was bad enough to have Mushu by himself at China, but normally with Mulan there things were pretty much normal.

Genie nodded. "That's right. It says on here, that you and Sharl are to report to the camera controlroom at ten. Standard two hour duty. Then after that you are to meet me at the monorail startion at the Transportation and Ticket Center for Epcot. But that is not until noon at this point. For now the pair of you need to stand by the door and keep watch for anything odd. Good luck." Genie said, he haded them their daily time guide. Only this version of it said where to be at what time instead of the normal shows times. One of thoset imes was the TTA Epcot monorail station at noon.

Sharl licked Cale's hand and let go of his ear and took the program from Genie with a concerned look as if to acknowledge the change to their schedule...

Jac was suddenly very quiet. Mulan had disappeared the night before, aroun the time the Troupe moved into a temporary apartment while theirs was under remodeling. Genie seemed a bit odd under the collar, not that he always was, this new development for the day seemed to make him nervous.

Cale's eyes opened as wide as they could then his face just crumpled up in disgust in utter cringe worthiness and he pulled his away from Sharl's mouth and proceeded to wipe his hand on her uniform, "that's just sick and wrong Sharl, ok well we should actually kinda head to the Camera Station, so I guess we'll catch ya later then Genie", Cale started heading towards the exit before Sharl so he could escape any punishment she would inflict on him for wiping his hand on her...

Sharl folded up the schedule and slipped it in her pocket before walking after Cale trying to think up a suitable way of getting back at Cale in the next 2 boring hours of constantly watching people walk around the park on the many camera monitors...

Right as Cale turned to leave and start off, Genie poofed directly into his path, causing Cale to walk right into his stomach. "Before you head off to the camera lobby, I have a assignment for the two of you while you are there." He said quietly to Cale, just loud enough for Sharl to also hear. "Look through the logs for last night, try and find who Mulan was going to dinner with. Soon we know the sooner we can find her. YOu need not worry of keeping eyes on current happenings, I have a pair already there doing that, look through the logs though for last night. Start around four in the afternoon. That is when Mulan normally goesto see everyone with Mushu. Around then someone may have spoken with her. Mushu looked through her daily timeset, but didn't find anything. Good luck."

Cale stops abruptly to listen to Genie's assignment and Sharl caught up and listened as well, the two of them looked at each other then back to Genie..."has anyone checked her room, I mean no one just disappears in Disney world?"

"Mushu's currently doing that, he's the only one allowed in there without Mulans permission. He's been in there since last night." Genie said walking towards the doors making it clear the days times guides have been given out. "Here's the deal, Mushu called me this morning on Mulans radio, said Mulan hasn't been back since leaving for dinner at Downtown Disney. He hasn't seen her since. Not that the bong ringer sees many people." Genie told the pair. It was clear Mulan was still on the Disney Proprty itself. None of the characters were allowed to leave the proprty itself.

Sharl nods and goes to push past Genie "we're on it, just leave it to us. we'll find her!!", Cale nodded and headed after Sharl, "oi are you in a mood or something today?" he says questioning Sharl's quiet disposition...

Genie nodded and truend to head back intohe dining room just as a spear lodged itself in the door behind him. Though he didn't notice the thing. Nor did he notice the dozen or so men armed like a group of bandits. All he was saying to himself was "Hope those kids don't get hurt." He then set about setting up the band for that days lunch.


	5. Chapter 5a

The monorail station known to cast members as The Hub, is located at the Transportation and Ticket Center (TTC), there are three monorail lines. One goes to Epcot, known as Epcot Line. One line is the Express Monorail to the Magic Kingdom, and the last is the Resort Monorail line. Which has stops as Disney's Polynsian Resort, Disney's Grand Floridan Resort & Spa and Disney's Contemporary Resort along with a stop at the Magic Kingdom. There are tweleve Monorals, Monorail Gold is the monorail that serivces only the Disney Princesses, the last car of Monorail Gold is refit to be something of a throne room. Though small, it serves the needs of the Disney Princesses rather well.

Jason waited patiently at the station for the next train to pull up. As he waited, he was tossing one of his acrobatic planes around, having it do loops and fly in odd maneuvers that normal paper airplanes just shouldn't be able to do.

Monorail Gold arrived at the Hub at the TTC. It was on the expressline to the magic Kingdom. When it arrived all the doors save for one set at the last car opened. When the last door opened two men stepped out. Dressed as Disney Security Guards. If anyone got a look within the last car of Monorail Gold they saw what appeared to be a throne room, slightly different then that of the castle at the park.

The raven haired woman sitting within the car noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. She stepped out of the car to get a better look. and for a few moments she watched the young man fly what appeared to be small powerless planes. A good skill this one has. She thought as she watched. Then she called to the man, her voice something of regalness to it. "You have good skill at flight of such things. Please come within" She said, meaning the inside of the last car of Monorail Gold. It was almost time for the monorail to head for the magic Kingdom.

Jason deftly caught the plane as it flew over head and looked towards the voice coming from the train that had just arrived. "Who? Me?" Jason asks in shock and surprise. At seeing that she did indeed mean himself, Jason walked over to the train and hopped on. "Err.. Hi." Jason says confusedly.

The Princess smiled, this young man seemed nervous. "Are you with a group? Or have you come on your own?" She asked as she took her seat on the throne chair that faced forwards towards the front of the train. "IF you came with a group, you may have to wait untli this train stops at its station. That way you may meet up with them there." Pheonix said as the speakers went off. "Please stand clear of the doors" ; "Por favor, mantegan se allejado de las puertas" before the doors sealed shut and the train started up. Just as a pair of Theives appeared at the station, along with a Heartless.

Getting over his nervousness, Jason says, "No. I'm alone. I came here to meet a friend who works here. She's with the Dragon Legend Acrobat Troupe. Her name is Jaci. Know of her?"

Pheonix smiled, she knew of the Dragon Legend Acrobats. Only her version she knew of were from another time and place. She shook her head, "Sadly I do not know of whom you speak of, yet whom she works with, the Dragon Legend Acrobats. I know of them." She smiled again, her brown eyes had a odd twinkle to them now as she looked at Jason. "Tell me, is this your first time to the parks?" Seeing his skill at making Chinese Origami that actually flew instead of being made for display showed he had talent.

"Why, yes, it is. I just arrived here last night. I hadn't had time to come check out the park yet. Also, I'm supposed to meet my friend sometime after one of her performances, I think before noon?" Jason couldn't remember exactly when he was supposed to meet Jaci, just that it was after 'a' performance. Jason looked about and got the feeling that maybe he shouldn't have stepped onto the train. "Woah... what's up with this caboose? It's a throne room." Jason says in awe.

Pheonix smiled again as the monorail begain its ascent to go through the Contemporary Reosrt, since it was the express line, the monorail would merely slow down as it passed through the resort. "That's because it is." It seemed clear for the moment that the Princess didn't mind if there was a gang party going on in that very traincar of that monorail. She motioned with her hand and one of the two guards handed her a small envelope, which she handed to Jason. "I do not recall seeing a ticket for the parks on you. This is for your personal use. It is a dreampass. It allows you into the park, as well as able to perchase items you may wish to buy at times at the parks. This also counts as your ticket, don't lose it."

Jason looks at the pass before searching frantically in his pockets. "I know I brought mine with me. I spent all that money to get here. I better not have lost it." Jason says as he searches for his ticket. "At not finding it anywhere, Jason moans, "Oh nooo... I DID lose it. Now what..." then he remembers the Pass Princess Phoenix is holding out to him. "Oh. Yeah. I guess I DO need that. Thanks." and he accepts the Pass.

Pheonix was about to answer when one of the two security guards radio went off, "Disturbance at the castle, repeate disturbance at the castle, Sharl get your tail down here!" It was clearly the voice of the Genie. Something was wrong. Again. Dismissing it Pheonix turned to Jason. "This pass wil lallow you entry into the park. If your ticket was also your room key, that can be repalec at no charge. We part ways for a short time I would think when we arrive at our destination." The Princess said with a soft smile on her face. The Monorail exited the Contemporary and headed past the newly opened Bay Tower. A minute or so later the monorail pulled past the gates to the Magic Kingdom, and the Castle could be seen at the center of the park. Then the monorail Magic Kingdom Station was seen and the monorail pulled into it.

As the train pulled into the station, Jason realized he needed to get off here. "Well... uhh... I think this is where you meant we part ways... I need to get off here. It was nice meeting you... Princess." Jason says as he turns to walk out to the station. As he steps off the platform, he tosses a pair of planes up into the air and the each make a half loop before spiraling down to where he catches them, forming a sort of heart shape with ribbons pattern.

Pheonix watched as the young man left her throne room. She watchedm her eyebrows raising ever so slightly as the paper airplanes made their flight. He surely does have skill. She motioned to the guard next to the door to give her his radio. Once she had it, she informed the bag check guards, this young man needed to be paid for his skill. He was very skilled at making flyable Origami. All he needed now was a jobdoing just that, at total random places through the parks. never ion the same place twice in the same day. But good skill nonetheless.

Jason watches the train pull away before walking off towards the castle.

Pheonix watched him leave. HE passed thruogh the gates to the park, the dreampass letting him through, none of th guards stopping the young man. At least from what she could see before the train pulled away from the station. She would surely see him again that day, somehow she knew it to be sure.

"Was this his ticket?" Marie asked, examining a ticket that had been dropped on the ground. "Oh well...at least he's got the other one."

It took but a moment for Pheonix to notice the ticket Marie was bating about on the floor of the monorail throneroom. "You didn't steal that did you? Or did he drop it without noticing?" She herself was very clear to make sure she saw everything happening around her. But she clarly missed the young man losing his ticket, at least he did as Marie said, have the Dreampass.

"He dropped it I think. I hope he doesn't drop the dreampass, too," she pointed out. "That wouldn't be good."

Pheonix shook her head. "He has skill with Origami. Skill I never saw before, nor will see again. He will not loose the Dreampass. It's stuck with him, like a magnet." But Marie was right, if Jason dropped it, or merely misplaced it, it wouldn't be good. But it was a special dreampass, Pheonix made sure of that.

Marie nodded her head slightly. "That's good." She sat, finally. "If I see him again I might as well give him the ticket." She picked it up and kept it with her. "Origami, you say? Neat. I've always liked origami."

Pheonix nodded as she retook he seat. "Yes, Origami. Only his type flies somehow." She said, the odd tinkle in her eyes that would only mean she was thinking. "That boy has skill. Maybe he could be of help?" She was thinking of the trouble Mushu was going through. Mulan had gone missing the night before, they kjnew she was still on the Disney property somewhere though.

"Flying origami?" Marie wondered aloud. She pondered it for a moment. "Oh! Paper planes, you mean!"

Pheonix tossed a look towards Marie. "What?" Apparently she had no idea what the cat meant. The Princess only knew of Origami. of which the young man had skill in. normally Origami was to be set out upon a shelf or a table to be seen, not used in anyway. So this "paper plane" needed to be explained.

Marie nodded. "You know...basically origami, like you said. What makes it different is that, like you said, it flies. It does that because he folded the paper in the shape of an aircraft."

The monorail came to the Hub and opened its doors to passangers. The throne room car was left empty until a new group could be picked out by Pheonix, but she was too busy trying to think things through and merely shook her head at the request, not this ride at least, next pass through she would have a guest or two. "You know of these.... aircraft?" Pheonix shookm her head, now wasn't the time for that. Mulan was missing and Genie had need for her throne room on the monorail over lunch. So what was with the increased security at the Hub for? "it doesn't matter now, he has the dreampass. We'll find him later."


	6. Chapter 5b

**A/N: This chapter runs in tandem with the last. Enjoy!**

The thunk of the spear in the door is what started everything. It took only a few minutes to gather a good sized group the heartless knew this to be sure. After all many of the 40 Thieves had left and started their own group. They were there for a reason, and that reason was to snag another. But why in front of other people? The Heartless never asked questions. They only did as told. The sole Nobody with he group was in charge, and the two heartless were keeping eyes on the group. Sometimes thieves went after other things then the target itself.

One of Genies selves at the reservation desk asked the group of mbantis an Heartless. "Do you fellows have a reservation to eat at Cinderella's Table?" a spear thudded into the top of the desk, Genie looked from the spear to the group, "I'll take that as a yes" he then turned and took off off running and blasted through the doors, which swung wide, then reopened showing Genie in full SWAT gear. "Your tables are ready sirs"

Sharl and Cale ahad gone to the monorail station waiting for the next train, when their radio started its scraping sound of breaking the silence. Sharl grabed it off her belt and up towards her ear, - "Disturbance at the dining hall, repeat disturbance at the dining hall, Agrabah thieves and unknown creatures sighted and causing a ruckus please disperse immediately" -, Sharl looked to Cale who was staring back at her intensely. they nodded together and ran back to the dining hall without an utterance of a word...

The Dining room was utter crziness, and not the Genie style either. Once the SWAT Genie had shown the group to a table, did things go crazy then intended. SWAT Genie got ionto his radio, and contacted Sharl. "Disturbance at the Dining Hall, I repeat, Disturbance at Dining Hall! Sharl get your tail to the castle pronto!" Then Matre'D Genie tried to keep everyone calm as fruit started flying. Of coruse the guest that came into the park thought it was a show of sorts so they cheered, prompting Genie to make a popcorn seller version of himself and start selling popcorn and peanuts(Samonella free peanuts!) to those watching and rooting the show.

Cale runs in with his wooden sword drawn and notices the cheers and clapping from the audiences watching genie and the others fend off a food fight against bunch of the thieves from Agrabah World and some Heartless, "what the???", Sharl runs in behind Cale and notices the heartless right away, "Not Good", "well obviously, come on lets do something about it!!".

Cale runs into the midst of the food fight and starts hitting random fruit back at the thieves slowly making ground towards their table which had now been turned on its side as a shield...

Sharl joined the others behind their table and started lobbing fruit with them trying hard not to throw one at ales back as tempting as it was...

Matre'd Genie sidled over to Cale, also smaking back fruit and whatever else was being tossed their way. "and I had to ask if they made a reservation, which they did, strangely, I find it odd that theives would do such a thing." Genie then shifted form into a baseball uniform and held a Offical Disney baseball bat. "Come on boy send that balla yarn my way boy! Come on, right down the middle, thats it!" Genie said in a baseball announcers voice before swinging and making a direct hit sending the grapefruit back to the guiy that threw it, "It's outta the park and gets am an on base!" Anther Baseball Genie runs to a table and stands next to it.

Cale stopped for a moment to drop his jaw at Genie making fun of the predicament and got a tomato splat on the side of his face. Cale wiped the Tomato flesh off his face and then went back to hitting the fruit...

"Genie..", slices a banana in half, "your..", dodges a half eaten watermelon, "not..", dives into a roll up to the table and as he goes to stand he readies his wooden sword to swipe at the table, "Helping!?!?!?!!!!", with an angered swipe and a concentration of his wind sword arts techniques the table breaks in half and falls onto its side leaving the thieves speechless and dropping their fruit...

"you are all under arrest for disturbing the peace, you will be detained by the park security until which time the proper authorities can deal with you. do you have anything to say in your defense?"...

Genie smirked before making the baseball uniform go away and a golfers outfit took its place, complete with a golfclub, after five minutes of sizing up a shot, and doing the Golfer Dance, Gneie yelled. "FORE!!" He swung and hit what appeared to be a Kiwii over Cales head, hiting the Nobody in the face. Which was both good and bad, good because it was a direct two point landing, and bad because, well, it was a two point landing, it only served to anger the guy. "I think we have a problem."

"You think?" Came the oddly calm voice of Jac, who just remained seated in her chair, trhankfully out of the range of any friut of baseballs. That was bad to speak up, mostly because. She was spotted. "GET HER!" The Nobody yelled. "Uh Genie, HELP!" Jac screamed as a banana and two grapefruits sailed over her head, making her hit the ground.

Sharl ran over to Jac and summoned her Scythe and spun it in her hand deflecting the flying fruit...

Cale ducked as the thieves and others started throwing fruit over Cales head, "Oi!!", Cale swiped his wooden sword at the heartless but his sword went through their legs causing no damage at all which surprised Cale completely he then tried again and knocked over some of the thieves which caused some sort of uproar in the crowd and amongst the thieves and the heartless, Cale ran over to Genie. "Genie my sword went through them, it did nothing... what the hell is going on?"

Genie went a few half eaten watermelons back at the thieves. all but landing one dead center ontop of the head of a heartless. "Hold this, gimmie that." Genie said tossing Cale his golf club, which swiftly shifted into a excat match of one of Cales woodenblades. only this time of something more then wood. "Use this one too!" Genie passed the other blade back to Cale.

Cale took the golf club and gave him his wooden sword, Cale raised n eyebrow looking at the golf club then watched it change into a replica of his other wooden sword but something was different, it felt different, it felt.. better...then genie handed him another or was it the one he just gave genie this one felt the same as the one that changed from the golf club, he held on in each hand feeling a strange surge of aura, he looked to the floor then to the thieves and heartless, " i don't know what you did genie, but you rock!!", he ran at the thieves and leaped up over the flying fruit and cross swiped his new blades forcing all fruit to the floor in a gust of wind, after a small over head flip he landed with one foot to the head of a thief then whacked one of the blades to the side of his head pushing off to the floor where he knocked all the other thieves to the floor and stabbed one to the heartless straight through which made it dissolve into wisp's of black air and fade away. "who's next?" he said looking at the other heartless and the nobody

Jac stayed out of sight as Sharl came to her rescue, so far this day wasn't very fun. IF only she knew how th erest of her day would be. She came back up and saw Sharl deftley defelct all the thrown items their way. "Thanks Sharl." She said before feeling a bit colder then normal. She turned around, and prompted stepped backwards into Sharl, right behind them both was the same Nobody that Geneie hit with the kiwii!

Finally finishing repairing BEN Xia stood up, and got a faceful of fruit. "KRONK! Do something inteligent!" She yelled by total instinct, the only inteligent thing Kronk did lately was cook and keep crowds entertained. "Oh great, now I got fruit in my hair!" She complained relizaing then what just happened to her. She picked up the dropped picter for tea and clobbered a pair of thieves.

Sharl smiles and nods as Cale stops the thieves from throwing more fruit only to be awakened to the idea that the nobody had disappeared from her sight and was now standing behind her with Jac to her back, Sharl put a free hand on Jac stomach and spun around with Jac now facing ale and herself facing the Nobody, she twirls the scythe in her fingers then braces it in both hands taking a battle ready stance, "you don't belong here. Who Sent You?"...

Cale hadn't noticed the Nobody slither away, but as he did the other heartless started bounding from the floor and off chairs in attack at him, he managed to stop one by holding out his sword and side stepping to dodge the others, and then went ahead in slaying the rest of the heartless without giving it another thought...

Kronk, hearing Xia call for him, rushes over in an instant. "Yes Ma'am, er, Xia. What is it?" Kronk bends over next to Xia's face, looking where Xia is looking.

"Whoa!" Jac said as Sharl spun them around. making her duck a swing of the axe one of the thieves threw, which embedded itself in a table. This was not going well. She was then clobbered by something which made her grab her head and hit the ground. "Ow!" At least she asn't bleeding.

Genie began doing a big dance number, taking up a fallen Heartless into a Waltz he started it off. "OK gang listen up this is the story of a man in a blue world!" He began singing, mostly to himself, the song "I'm Blue" He randomly knocked out Heartless and thieves alike as he danced. He danced over to Cale, juggling what apeared to be little red apples, which where actually little red bombs made by the genei that would explode into party favors. "Oi Cale, what say we make this a regular party?" Even though Genie was a Disney character, he had a lot of sway within the Disney Property.

"Get me a towel!" Was the first thing out of Xia's mouth before she noticed she was screaming diorectly into Kronks ears, "Sorry about that, could you do the smart thing and get me outta here?" Xia said just as Kronk recived a watermelon to the face, landing on his head like a football helmet

From the floor, Kronk says "Sure thing Xia." and he bounces up like a weeble-wobble and, picking up both Xia nd B.E.N. runs quarterback-in-slow-motion style right through the thick of the fray and out the doors into the main parlor.. "AH-H-H-H-H-H. . .!!!"

B.E.N., being suddenly tossed over a shoulder and shoved through the thick of things, starts screaming himself. "AH-H-H-H... !!!" Fruit Grenades bursting everywhere, one bops off B.E.N.'s head as Kronk bursts through the doors. "Wowie." B.E.N. says in a Cookoo-like manner.

Upon entry, Jason sees that the place is in shambles. He is surprised when Kronk bursts through the door carrying Xia under one arm and B.E.N. over his shoulder.

'Ahhhhh...'

'Ahhhhhh...'

'Wowie' B.E.N. says as Jason watches a fruit bounce off his head. Jason can't help but laugh at the comical trio.

When Kronk hit the doors, Xia went flying out of his grip, nearly crashing headlong into the new arrival to the park. Thankfully she missed him, but not the pair of thieves behind him, she hit them both, al lthree of them hit the ground seconds later in a tangle of arms and legs. "Ow" Came a weak sounding voice as Xia was on the bottom of the pile.

Genie noticed right off the sudden quiet, the Nobody was facing off against Sharl, so things on that end were pretty much taken care of, the thieves on the toher hand took off after Kronk. Seeing that Cale had things pretty much under control Genie let the baseball version of himself become a Rambo version to give Cale a hand while he followed after those that went through the door. "I got this group, Cale! Good luck!" Genie dashed after Kronk and ran headlong into the doors, which had closed and he left a imprint of ihmself in them, and from the otherside was a Genie shape dent in the door. Which then opened and allowed Genie to fall through.

Cale nodded to Genie and went after the other heartless in front of him slashing and slicing with his two blades, only they were giving him more hassle than he thought they would they were going flat at the moment the blade came near. Caught one of guard and stabbed the ground the moment it went flat killing it instantly, "your worse than the bugs in this place!!".. he carries on attacking them...

Jac standing behind Sharl actually ducked when anything sort of weaponry got too close to her for comfort. Then it happened again, a good solid THUNK to the head with he (thankfully) butt end of Sharls weapon. Which sent her over a table and into Goofy's lap. And Goofy, being every the gentleman helped her get up. "Gosh, best to keep yourself on your own two feet." He said picking up a dinnerplate and using it as a shield to delfect fruit.


	7. Chapter 6

The fight within the dininng room was winding down, and Sharl soon had the Nobody dsisarmed. But not yet willing to talk from what it apepared. Genie had left a dent in the door leading to where Kronk went. Apparently he'd done something smart. The ten thieves that came along with the heartless and the nobody thought that since they couldn't get their target, why not snag a few other things instead before fleeing? Nearly trampling the new arrival of Jason, and getting crashed into and fell like dominos from Xia. Who was in her humanform at the time.

Sharl had captured the nobody and chained it up without having to slice it a new gut, the questioning hadn't gone to plan as it had zipped up the hood hiding its face. she had checked its entire body, nothing on it indicated who had sent it, she was starting to get just a little frustrated she swung her scythe around a few times and sliced a table clean in half then kicked the 2 pieces of the table into the air and in a flurry of turns and slashes the table crumbled to the floor in several hundred pieces which earned her a round of applause from the audience which was still watching the goings on, she then turned and hooked the scythe around the nobody's neck, "SPEAK!"...

Jac watched as Sharl confronted the Nobody, it zipped itself up faster then anything the DLA had ever seen in her life. It didn't even flinch when Sharl destroyed the table. Though it did seem to get watery smelling in the place, and for good reason. Two pirates from the old version of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride had arrived. "Alright not one move from anybody!" One yelled. The Nobody made its move, with Sharl now distracted by a dozen pirates the Nobody simply poofed away before sending Goofy and Jac to the floor as it dashed by. leaving a shaken Jac with a small cut on her right shoulder.

The SWAT team version of Genie suddely apepared and surrounded the group of pirates. "Do not attempt to move or we will be shooting ourselves." said one of the two hundred SAWT Genie surrounding the pirates, Blues Brothers style. "Do you have a reservation to dine at Cinderellas Table?"

Cale stabed the floor killing off one of the remaining heartless and watches it wisp into nothingness and turns to go get the last one but can't see it anywhere, he turns complete circle looking all around then stops and scratches his head, "i was sure there was another one?", he shrugs it off and walks towards Sharl...

Sharl's attention was taken by the influx of Barbarossa's crew which allowed the nobody to shake free of Sharl's chains who then made a mad dash for it, Sharl saw the blur and almost instinctively swiped at him with her scythe but missed, "Cale!", she pointed her scythe at the running nobody which hurtled past Goofy and bumped rather violently into Jac and as it turned running way the zip unveiled its face which was smiling and it fades away into shadows that were set against the wall..

Cale noticed the Nobody run and gave chase, "Get Back Here You Little...", then it ran backwards into a wall and disappeared in its shadow, Cale ran up to the wall and patted it down, "how the?", Sharl went over to Jac making her scythe disappear and then cast some healing magic which made her hands glow a light blue while Sharl checked her over, Cale headed over to Genie surrounding the pirates, "whats their reason for being here! have you asked them yet?"

"Dunno" Said one of the SAWT Genies to Cale. "Step back Cale these guys have a yellow sheet as long as my arm" Genie said, getting a laugh from the crowd. "These fellows don't have a reservation to dine at Cinderellas Table. So we must ask them kindly to leave." Genie made a motion with his gun, which Barbossa tempted fate and said "go ahead and fire!" Genie didso and a rod popped out of the gun with a flag saying BANG! and a redspot appeared on Barbossas chest. "You told me to shoot"

Cale stepped back to watch sheathing the swords genie gave him onto magic plates on his back which then held them in place, when Genie shot the pirates, Cale noticed the red paint that had been shot onto Barbarossa's jacket and Cale just slapped his forehead and proceeded to rub his forehead, he could feel a migraine coming on from all of Genie's antics, "it's a new record in giving me a headache", he said quietly under his breath...

"You're welcome" Genie said, "would you like fries with that?" he smirked before giving a look at the pirates who drew their swords. "This can't be good.... ATTEN......TION!" Genie suddleny yelled, six of himself became sailors for the royal navy, ready to face the priates the crowds watching thought it was a show, so they had no idea what was truly going on, yet.

Jason's laughter was cut short when he noticed that one of the trio was not stopping with the others. "Woah!" and he ducked just in time to have Xia plow into the Thieves that had materialized right behind him. He then dove for cover behind a potted plant,... or at least tried to. Ending up IN the potted plant is more like it.

Finally getting herself untangled from the group of Thieves she noticed the guy masquerading as a potted plant. "Is it Halloween already?" she asked before saying rather indignantly and rather confusedly. "Who are you? Nevermind that, when did you get here? Nevermind that, what do you do?" She shook her head to try and get undizzy, today wasn't fun yet.

"You gonna eat that?" Said a voice, when finally spotted it was a Ladybug with the face of Genie on it. He sat there on a bent branch and looked at Jason, a humorful look on his face before he snatched something out of the air and begain munching. "Oily but good." Whatever he was eating seemed to satify the ladybug before it changed cshape into his normal self. "Hmmm.... This guy looks to need a buit of info, what can I do for you? have yo a reservation to dine at Cinderellas.... I see you have a Dreampass" Genie said suddenly snagging the thing and taking a good wiff of it. "Hmm, Pheonix is back." He said thoughtfully handing the Dreampass back to Jason.

Being slightly confused, and slightly dirty, Jason climbs out of the potted plant. For some reason there seemed to be a lull in whatever was going on at this particular time. Jason just shrugged it off as he answered. "My name is Jason. And yes, I met Princess Phoenix. Is she really a Princess? Anywho. I'm here to meet Jac. Is she here?"

"Depends, is the Jac you are looking for the one that woke me up and lives over at Epcot?" Xia asked climbing to her feet. "Nice to meet you, I'm Xia, everyone though knows me as Figaro, the kitty from.... I forget the name again...." she said to Jason, "That's Genie, and yes Princess Pheonix is royalty. Of the oddest kind too..."

"Nice to meet you, Xia." Jason responds. "And yes. That's the Jac I mean. She around?" Jason looks around the place, noticing the pile of thieves as well as the Genie imprint in the door.

"Before I send you to her, can you answer a question?" Xia asked helping B.E.N. to his feet after the theives took off after a fleeing fellow down the hall a ways. "Oh, and this is BEN, the big guy there next to Genie is Kronk, you might have seen him on TV once or twice."

"Hi Ben. Kronk." Jason greets each one respectively. "I don't think I have, truth be told." Jason responds to Xia's remark about Kronk being on TV once or twice. To the 'answering a question' question, Jason responds with "Sure. What is it?"

"How do you know Jac?" Xia asked, rather bluntly at that. Even though she tried to remain tactful. "She never spoke of you. Not that she speaks of much these days." Xia mumbled the rest of what she said, most of it was to herself.

Jason looks puzzled at Xia. "Why, over the internet, of course. We talk online."

Xia looked to Genie, 'now what?' was written clearly on the womans face. "Well, he met Pheonix and got a Dreampass from her. So that gives him his reservation at his choice of a table." Genie said dressed suddely like a FBI Gman from a old black and white movie from the 1930s. "He says he knows Jac, and speaks with her online.... I got nothing, you?" He said with a smile, apparently he trusted the man in front of him. After all, how many people get a dreampass from a Priness?

"Well, Genie trusts you, so I should too." Xia said after a minute of thought, "Jac's in there, Doing what other then surviving a food fight, I am not sure. Though she woke me and B.E.N. up this morning." she said, She was right, Genie trusted Pheonix, possibly too much for the fairling to like.

A minute or so later Jac emerged from the dining room. One of the Genie SWAT men was exscorting her like a mother hen. "Genie I'll be fine once I get to the monrail. Pheonix sent me a letter saying she would be here this week anyway." She said to the SWAT Genie, who merely responded saying that once she got to the monrail the SWAT would stay until then. Then she noticed Jason, "Who is this?"

When Jason saw who had come through the door, he stopped answering questions. "Hi Jac. I'm here. Don't you remember what day it is today?" Jason says wide armed with a grin.

Jac looked Jasson from top to bottom. For a moment the woman standing there seemed similar in a way to Pheonix, in a way. "So you finally came. What kept you?" She asked in a humours tone of voice. She'd spoken with Jason over the internet several times over the past two months. and even invited him on occasion to the parks for a tour. But now he was there, directly in front of her, and not with a computer screen to keep them apart.

"Yes. I'm here. Unfortunately the expense barrier was difficult to overcome, but overcome it I did. Except..." Jason holds up the dreampass, "I seem to have misplaced my park pass... Luckily Princess Phoenix gave me this one."

"You saw Pheonix?" Jac asked, now shocked, she rearly spoke to anyone other then Genie or the others. Xia rarely spoke to her as well. and Jac never saw her in person... yet. "You better not loose that Dreampass. Not only is it your park ticket, but also your roomkey, you did get a reosrt room here on the property right?"

Cale, Sharl and Genie clones help tidy up the place before exiting to meet up with the real Genie, "looks like everything here is fine now, were gonna head over to the camera station now, see you at Epcot later!", Sharl nodded and the two headed off to the monorail...

Kronk puts B.E.N. down. "There ya go, buddy. You're alright aren't you?" Kronk asks as he looks B.E.N. over.

B.E.N. stands there trying to reorient himself after being knocked for a loop by a pineapple grenade. "Oooohhh... My head.... I feel like I've been pine-cushioned." And indeed, he had. Pineapple bits adorn his head and upper back, where the bits could reach that is. "And I think I lost an eye... Oh... Genie! No!... Oh crap." A Genie-clone just accidentally swept B.E.N.'s missing eye into the trash receptacle.

"You lost this" Genie said. He had a smile on his face as P.U.S.H. showed up. After giving a smack on the top of P.U.S.H., B.E.N.s eye appeared on a arm. Haning it towards B.E.N. Genie nodded to Jac, "Yes, Her scent is on this dreampass, I even scanned it. so yeah he met with her. possibly even got a ride with her too, its rare when she lets others into the throne car"

Jason looks at Genie, "How'd you know that? Yeah. Phoenix gave me a ride here, and yeah, she let me in the throne car, if that's what it was."

"Who do you think gave her the Dreampass?" Genie said with a smile on his face, "Now I got a question for you young fellow." Genie said all serious, but more like ready to bust a gut laughing. "Will you be having Shrimp of Chicken soup? Or Sea Bass Lance?" Genie was suddenly dressed in a waiters uniform.

"Don't worry about that" Jac said, shaking her head, Genie was crazy at times, and this had to be one of those times. "The point is you are finally here. I don't go on until three oh five this afternoon, its almost ten am now. Maybe I can give you a bit of a tour now before I go on? You did see the video I sent you right? You can thank Genie for the filming of it. He likes doing things like that" Jac said throwing a look over to Genie, who was dressed now in a movie directors outfit, complete with chair and megaphone

Jason raises an eyebrow at the blue being. "Shrimp Cocktail?" He shrugs.

Then he turns to Jac. "Sure! Where do you want to start?" He then pauses for a second as he finally gets a glance around the room. "Actually. Maybe I should be asking what happened here." He says, noticing the mess surrounding the double doors to the dining room.

Jac looked to the open doors, and the people cleaning up the area. "Oh that?" She said, starting to smile, "Just a party, that kind of got out of control." She turned back to Jason, and Genie. "You know Genie? From Aladdin? Genie this is Jason, a friend of mine from from the internet." Jac said formally introducing the pair together. "You've met Xia right? San ho tin, Xia?" Jac looked about for the Fairling. Who had gone back into the dining room to help with the cleanup. "Oh, there she is." Jac pointed out the silver haired woman in the room.


	8. Chapter 7a

Part 7: Meanwhile back at the farm...

It was short order for everything to get cleaned up within the Dining room of the castle, and a few minutes later kronk was all but mobbed for his Spinage Puffs recipe. Ben and Xia were thankfully near enough to keep a line for Kronk to sign autographs, but what anyone could tell he wa sn't giving out the recipe... Yet. "Hey Hey Hey!" Kronk yelled over the din. "Settle down now. There's enough for everyone!" Kronk said as the crowd swarmed him. "Ben! Come help hand out the spinage puffs!"

B.E.N. came out from under a table with the 5 gallon lemonade bucket over his head. "Is it safe! Are they gone?" B.E.N. called out from inside the bucket, it having been dumped on him during the fiasco. When Kronk called for him, B.E.N. took the lemonade bucket off, or at least tried to as he began running towards the crowd. "I'M COMING!" B..E.N. yelled as he tripped on a cord and stumbled into Xia. He grabbed onto her and did a somersault, having him and Xia end up landing in the bucket a few feet from Kronk. "Ow..." was heard from inside the bucket.

"What just happened?" Asked a feline like voice from inside the bucket. One minute Xia was minding her own business keeping an eye out for more of the 40 thieves, and the next thing she knew she was head first in a five gallon bucket with BEN holding onto her like it was going out of style.

"There you are, buddy!" Kronk said as he pulled B.E.N. out by a foot. "Here. Grab a tray." Kronk then shoved a tray into B.E.N.'s arms. Kronk then walked around carrying B.E.N. by his foot. B.E.N. worked really well as a portable tray carrier.

As Kronk pulled him out of the bucket, his arms were still wrapped around Xia. B.E.N. ended up pulling Xia out of the bucket with him. Unfortunatle, his grip kinda went with her, literally, and she fell to the ground with one of his arms. "MY ARM! oof..." was what came from B.E.N. as Kronk shoved the tray onto the remaining arm.

Xia, still dazed from the landing int othe bucket, let alone falling out of it, looked upwards pretty much out of it. "Can somebody stop the ride please? i'd like to get off... Oi! BEN stoppit!" She said as BEN's arm got a little too feeling for her to handle. "Don't make me get the broom handle again!" She began rolling about trying to get herself free of BEN's wayward apendage

Kronk walked around holding B.E.N. in one arm, and a tray of Spinach Puffs in the other. Or, was a tray of Spinach Puffs. Now it's more like a tray of Spinach Puffs, minus the Spinach Puffs. "Thanks Everyone! Enjoy your Puffs!" Kronk hollers out as he swings by the bucket Xia is in. Kronk takes the now empty tray from B.E.N. "Give Xia a hand, there, little buddy." Kronk tells B.E.N. B.E.N. holds his handless arm against his side. "Why? She's already got one! If I give her the other, then what am I supposed to do?" B.E.N. fusses from his position. "Now, would you please be so kind as to PUT ME DOWN!"

"Woah now, little buddy. No need to get your shrimpletarts in a bun." Kronk then sets B.E.N. down. "There. Now, where's Xia?" Kronk says absentmindedly. He looks at the bucket when B.E.N. points at it. "Oh. Hold on there Xia! We'll have you out in a jiffy! B.E.N! FLOUR! OIL! QUICK!" Kronk orders B.E.N. Matre De style. "ON IT!" B.E.N. yells as he speeds off to grab the ingredients. He comes backwith a box of Jiffy pancake mix and the rest of the ingredients needed to make the pancakes.

Upon hearing Kronk, Xia all but screamed, "Flour? Oil? Something tells me I'm not gonna like this" Xia said before finally figuring out what Kronk was saying "Oh no... Kronk, tell me you aren't planning on ghosting me."

Kronk looks over the ingredients and nods his head as he takes each one in turn and adds it to the bucket. "How many servings should we make, B.E.N?" B.E.N. comes running back from retrieving cooking utensils. "Enough to get her out of there?" He suggests as he hands Kronk the egg beater.

"Hmmm..." Kronk hummed as he dumped all the rest of the ingredients in, and then takes the egg beater and starts mixing. Kronk begins to sing a joyful little ditty. When the flour went into her nose Xia sneezed a cloud of flour directly into Kronks face.

"Oy! Kronk!" Using BENS fallen arm she grabbed at his own hand to keep him from stabbing her with the mising spoon. "I can magic myself out of here if you would just... OW! Blerg! gurkj!" Xia all but drank half a bottle of olive oil before gagging and disapeparing into the bucket.

Kronk continued mixing and singing until all the ingredients were well mixed. He then took the pan B.E.N. was holding and poured the pancaked Xia mixture into it. The pan looked remarkably familiar. "Well folks, looks like those who missed first course will have a chance at second! We'll be right back!" and Kronk whisked the pan away to the kitchen for baking.

"OI!" Came a startled yell as a kitten popped her head out of the pancake mix. "Some of us need ta breathe ya know!" Xai said, some of the people watching started clapping, some of them saying "AWWW what a cute kitten" or "where's my camera, kitty in the pancakes, so cute" Another person said after recognizing who Xia was to be said "Hey, its Figaro!" To which Xia said inresponse, "Fresh cookies on their way, cathair and no cathair, which would you like?" WEhen Kronk picked up the pan Xia fell out of it onto the counter with a plop

Seeing Xia leave the pan, Kronk stopped suddenly and handed the tray to B.E.N., spilling a lot of the batter in the process, before scooping Xia up and plopping her back in the batter. "Whoops! Can't be havin' the main ingredient leaving the mix now, can we?"

B.E.N. did his best to hold the pan steady as Kronk scooped Xia back up into it. Unfortunately, B.E.N.'s version of 'steady' was equal to a San Friscan Skyscraper during an earthquake. Batter plopped about everywhere as B.E.N. Shook and shimmied his way to the kitchen.

Xia was in the middle of cleaning herself as any dirty kitten would when she was scooped up "Wha? Hey, oi! Let me go! Get me a towel! Halp!" Xia said before finding herself once more in the mix. "kronk, when I find Yizma I'm gonna ask her for your resume! Ow!" Xia went quest as another pan bonked her in the head

Kronk followed B.E.N. like a mother hen to the kitchen, making sure the batter wasn't wasted too much.

Xia didn't like what was happening "EEEEEEE! Kronk you ninny! I'm Xia, not food! Hey... is this chocolate frosting?" Apparently Xia was too kitten minded to care about anything else but her favorite treat, chocolate frosting!


	9. Chapter 7b

Part 7b, Bus Repair

The Downtown Disney overflow parking lot housed the Disney Transport buses and a small repair station, each bus was marked as where to park, in this case, bus seven parked in its small spot under repairs and refit statues. Bus ninteeen rolled into the lot, without a driver as Cale, Sharl and Genie (and the kung fu party) arrived at the bus parking

Genie drove the cast bus to the bus parking area, when he arrived he was speaking in a eleveator guys voice. "Top floor, bus repair, lincence plates, sertain doom" he parked the bus, and the group fell out, literally. as Genie was a horrible driver, he drove much better on a rug.

Sharl stepped off the bus unlike everyone else who fell out, Cale looked like he was gonna puke but held it back, "You're so lucky we dont have real cops round here Genie, you'd lose your driving licence with 900 thousand points on it", Sharl summoned her scythe to hand and stepped in front of the driver less black cast bus number 19, she pointed her scythe at it and as if the bus was alive the door to it opened up as if to accept passengers, from the outside looking in it looked empty and extremely eerie, even Sharl shuddered slightly as a chill went down her spine nd its not often she gets the creeps. Most of the customers got the creeps just by looking at her...

"OK men! To action! Two of me keep watch for other cast members, two of me check engine compartment, two of me disengage automatic drive/GPS reciver. the rest of me, assist with repairs of bus seven!" Genie said giving himself orders of what to do, as he himself entered first, and then sneezed, sending a huge cloud of dust everywhere. "It is dusty in here!"

Mushu however said from Bus Eleven "I'll stay right here thanks" Then he saw the look Genie and the reast gave him "Ok i'll come, but I'm gonna be near the door so I'm the fist one out in case of trouble"

"Thanks Mushu I feel so comforted by your willingness to back us up", the sarcasm in his voice was sooo not needed but it made him feel better as he drew one of the swords Genie gave him earlier off his back and stepped onto the bus behind Genie, "this bus looks like it hasn't seen the light of day in nearly a thousand years", he says expecting to hear a crunch under his foot s he was sure he stepped on a spider, when he didn't hear anything he lifted his foot up to the see the spider flat as a pancake on the floor of the buss just pop back up and scurry under one of the seats, he raised an eyebrow and walked along the bus seats so Sharl could follow him on board. "I.. .. Don't.. .. Like.. .. This.. ..", she said obviously treading carefully and inspecting the driving seat...

Genie said nothing as tw of himself got to work disabling the GPS/radio reciver, He then joined Cale near the back. "Well, this bus looks like it was in storage for one too many years" he said tripping over something rolled up on the floor, "watch your step" He said getting up from the floor and dusting himself off, creating a indoor duststorm for a few minutes.

Mushu stood by the door, keeping lookout for anything out of the ordonary. First thing he saw was a utlitruck pull up to the bus parking, and four men got out. Or were they men. It appeared they were fixes the lights in the lampost near Bus nine and ten. Mushu said nothing but kept an eye on the group of four newcomers.

Cale nearly choked as he inhaled a load of the dust cloud, " (cough cough) watch it Genie, dunno how safe this thing is (cough cough)", once the cloud had dissipated Cale noticed something on the floor, Cale raised an eyebrow seeing some sort of pattern underneath the dust and started to pat it down, "Genie , Give Me A Hand. whatever you tripped on its been here a while!"

There came a popping noise and a blue three fingered hand apepared next to Cale "Here you go" Genie said, the hand then begain helping clean off what Cale found. Genie sure was on the fast track to giving Cale a heart attack or worse.

Cale didn't hear anything he was more interested in what the pretty pattern was, then... then it happened...Cale saw the hand, he sat bolt upright, his face turned green, he slapped a hand to his mouth as his face then turned purple, he gulped and sighed sickly as his face turned an odd hue of blue, he turned to look at Genie...

"That Is just Sick And Wrong!", Cale lifted himself onto one of the seats to try and manage back some composure, Sharl walked over and magically made glass of water appear for Cale, "at least he didn't break into song and dance about it", ale takes a sip of the water and smiles weakly at Sharl...

"Sorry" Genie said finally getting what Cale ment. Putting his hand back on he noticed the pattern. "Hey I know this pattern!" he said broushing off more dust. the center pattern of Carpet appeared. "Ey Rugman! what in Mals bedpan are you dfoing in here?" Carpet didn;t answer, apparently it was frozen.

Sharl smiled at ale but then turned to Genie, "your friend carpet is magic is he not? on the ruling of magi fight magic and science fights science, only magic could have done this to your friend! but something else is wrong why is he like that surely he would have frozen straight?", "Sharl has a point Genie!", ale downed the glass of water and got up joining Sharl and genie at the obviously rolled up carpet

"True" Genie said snapping his fingers twice. Carpet came to a heartbeat later. Genie repeated his question. "What in Mals bedpan are you doing in here?" Carpet made fingers with his tassles, then a few motions. "oh I love this game! several words, first word...!" Carpet begain phantomiming a motion...

"I suck at charades!", Cale looks at Sharl who goes silent again and just raises an eyebrow, Cale then looks at Genie who is really getting into the whole game... "can't you just give carpet a mouth or something?"...

Genie was suddenly dressed like Chico Marx from a old movie. with a strong Itlian accent he and Capet did a five minute, one sided conversation. "There... that was first word, second word, was... third word, much... no many..." Finally he had it. "We gotta get him outta this-a bus!" Genie suddenly shouted, knowing what Carpet had said, "There were many heartless, people with no faces, magic, frozen. Two of us together. Safe." Genie motitioned to Cale "Gimmie a hand, careful I think Mulans inside him rolled up for protection, but apparently his plan didn't work as he'd hoped. they both got frozen. We gotta get them out of here so we can unfreeze them." he explained.

Cale was dumbstruck, "how the hell did you understand any of that! never mind i don't want to know", he knelt down and slowly pulled carpet and Mulan out from under the seats, "damn Mulan you need to lay off those rice balls", he said straining to lift one end of the carpet...

Sharl was stood at the front of the bus, she first noticed the workmen on the other bus but then also Mushu's uneasiness. this wasn't all she felt there was a certain air something did not feel right... "we should get off this bus, Now!"

"I agree whole heartedly sweetheart!" Mushu said as Genie helped Cale get Carpet out from under the seat, Mulan rolled up in him. Carpet made a few motions with a tassle. "Outside now please!" Mushu said already out of the bus.

Genie had the other two of himself help carry Carpiet and Mulan out of the bus and get them both into the staff bus, the real one. "OK, you two of me, keep watch on the door, recall the rest of me that is in the Transport parking area to suround this bus only." he said as began to slowly, unrol Carpet in the middle of the staff bus.

Cale helped Genie with carpet and mulan, "we should do this as slow as possible, if capet and mulan were frozen like this, some of carpets places might be brittle or stiff, the last thing we wanna do is hurt either of them", he says rubbing his hands gently over the curves of carpet to warm him up not knowing the magic that froze them was really the cold kind of freezing.

"I got a better idea!" Genie said grabbing a PDBR and began charging it up. "Charging... YEOW!" He yelled as it backfired and the voltage with through himself electrocuting himself silly. He danced a Irish jig with the PDBR stuck on one hand. He was truly lit up.

Sharl picked Mushu up and lead both Cale and Genie with Carpet to the staff bus, "Look guys I know were off that freaky bus but i don't think we should relax yet, the magic fields around here are stirring. it doesn't feel right", she was hugging Mushu so close to her chest she didn't realize she was choking him

Mushu made some gagging sounds. Yes he was being strangled, or smoothered. Either way his air supply had been cutoff. The other bus disappeared, as if the magical field that created it had been broken. Carpet slowly unrolled himself, Mulan was rolled up in him, mostly her her own protection, and she was quite warm but none the worse for wear at that point. But still out like a light

Sharl dropped Mushu even forgetting he was there as her vision was transfixed on the disappearing bus, "Genie!", she looked at genie dancing and then waved a hand her hand glowed an eerie purple and black as the electric heater disappeared from his hand stopping the electricution, "Genie, the bus has disappeared"...

Cale wasn't listening as he was more interested in lifting carpet up onto a seat and then knelt down to take Mulan's pulse, "she has a pulse, but its weak. almost as if time stopped for her or at least slowed down"

There came a thud as Mushu hit the floor of the bus and the little dragon started yelling "I live! Next time sweetheart I need a straw" he grabbed for one of the portable H2O tanks and began all but drinking down the stuff.

Genie stopped his dancing and the AED disappeared. "That's the last time I do the riverdance without anybody starting or playing any music."he said before noticing the other bus had disappeared. "Hm, Sharl keep an eye on the door I'm gonna checksomething." Genie turned to Carpet and began asking a series of fast question in Carpetese before figuring things out. "The bus was created only to hold Mulan within it, when we got her into this bus the spoell was broken"

Sharl bends down and strokes Mushu's head, "sorry, it wont happen again", Right cuz I'll never pick you up ever again you lecherous little thing, she smiled while thinking then stood back up again. "Genie, surely magic like that shouldn't exist here right. what on earth could build something like that?"...

Cale was still not listening to either Sharl or Genie. He tried to pick Mulan up to help her onto a seat, "Mulan, can you hear me? your safe now! does anything hurt?", he wanted to check her over first but didn't want to be called a pervert... again... but luckily he felt her coming to as some of her muscles relapsed while picking her up off the floor.

Mushu only nodded and continued to inhale the air from the tank as fast as he could without looking sick. Mulan slowy woke up. "What happened?" She asked confused seeing Cale right there in front of her. Then Genie and Sharl talking about something, and Muchu drinking from an oxygen tank. "What is going on?"

Genie on the other hand, was nodding his head, "When we got Mulan and Rugman in here the spell holding that bus together broke, makiing it disappear. Now of who made it, I don't know" Carpet started to wobble around on two of its tassels, acting kinda drunk like doing it as well.

"It's ok, your safe. dunno what happened but your safe. everyone was worried when you disappeared". Cale tried to reassure Mulan

"I've seen something like this before back in my world, which is why i came here. besides i locked the world behind me, if my father knew i had a..." , Sharl goes quiet thinking it would be better if Genie didn't know but he could probably guess it if he knew anything about what might be going on...

"You think your dear old dad has something to do with this?" Genie asked confused a bit looking like Sherlock Holmes. "Its elementry my dear Arch!" he said as he paced inside the bus just as Mushu started to wake up from his drinking from the O2H bottle and notice something out of the corner of his eyes.

Mulan though was still confused. "What do you mean? I only remember a dinner request last night at the Rain Forest Cafe at Downtown Disney, Next thing I remember Carpet wrapped himself around me, then blackness."

"You've been missing for nearly 2 days now, from what genie explained it seems the carpet tried to protect you from something. what that was i don't know!", he explained what wass going on in a way he hoped that wont scare her too much, "Mushu helped us track down the bus that was carrying you and carpet once we got you off that bus it disappeared and it seems whatever spell of magic that was cast on you stopped when we took you off that bus"...

"Two days?" Mulan asked confused, how had she meen missing for that long? Wasn't it only last night when she met up with Carpet? This was in a word, confusing. Mushu went a little over the top on the H2O however and started gagging on the heavenly drink before he noticed the trouble outside, the workers had gone around to the otheside of the bus they were working on, but someone else had shown up. A very large Nobody. "uh oh..." Mushu slapped at Sharls leg which was right next to him. "We got trouble." The guy was huge.

Mulan however was still with Cale and wasn't hearing anthing Mushu had said when Cale mentioned Mushu had helped to find her she asked, "How exactly did Mushu help you find me?" She did not know that Mushu had brought to Genie her personal notebook.

There was a loud "Yipeeeeeee!" and a couple explosions off the Nobody as Rikku flipped many times over it. If they hadn't noticed Mushu before, they would definitely hear the loud explosions of the grenades. Pint-sized as she was, she landed right in front of Mushu, even though she could hover. "Hi lizard-thingy!" she said, jumping up, flipping and throwing something very small at the Nobody. She landed again, hovering slightly and staring at Mushu. Obviously the double-scarved girl didn't exactly know what a dragon was.

Mushu gave Rikku a confused look, where had she come from? But when he was called a lizard Mushu said somewhat annoyed but then mostly conffsed. "Dragon, DRAGON, not lizard, I don't do that tounge thing." he said doing just that, the "tounge thing" then he asked confused now, "Who are you?" Genie was still talking with Sharl pacing like Groucho Marx.

"Whatever you say, Lizard-thingy," Rikku said, fiddling with a dagger that appeared out of nowhere. She began hovering over Mushu, smiling and giggling. "Well, you couldn't exactly be a Valefor. You're not winged," she said between giggles, then spun around, throwing another small object at the Nobody, the thing exploding. Rikku turned around, bending down and tugging at Mushu's tail.

Sharl poked a finger in her left ear thinking she heard a somewhat squeaky voice then the sound of many mini bangs or explosions shot through the bus and Sharl stepped backwards nearly stepping on Mushu's tail and noticed The Nobody and a small member of the Gull Wings attempting to distract it from the bus, "where'd she come from? she doesn't stand a chance... Genie, Mushu Protect the bus. Cale look after Mulan, the Gull Wing and I will take care of this one", She said with a prominant sound of excitement in her voice, she steps over Mushu and walks off the bus.

Standing out the doorway of the bus she called her Scythe to her with her magic she then rans a hand along her Scythe, "Come Forth Your True Form, DoomBringer!", The pole of her scythe turned silver and shortened slightly, the blade of the scythe widened slightly and curved indentd into it forming a jagged like key tip. When it stoped changing a dark like aura glows round it, she spins it in her hands then clasps the pole firmly with he right hand and the aura burst making her Keyblade gleam with its dark power.. "Hey Gull Wing? How Many Bombs You Have Left?"...

Rikku smiled up at the newcomer, now completely ignoring Mushu. She hovered upwards to Sharl's eye level. "I gots lots of this," she said, holding up a little grenade. "But I got this," She said, holding up a sphere, easily recognized as her dressphere grid. Almost instantly her clothing changed, and the daggers at her hips disappeared, only to be replaced with a big machine gun. This was obviously her Alchemist dressphere. "This...is gonna be fun" she said, and opened fire on the Nobody.

When Sharl moved past Mushu she stepped on his tail, even though she did not notice, Mushu did. "YEOW!" He yelled before scampering up one of the nearby handhold poles inside the bus. Thnings were getting crazy in a "I don't want to be here I want my mommy, somebody get me outta here" kind of way for the little Dragon.

The Nobody on the other hand startled at first by the sudden explosions bnehind it, then in front of it, then behind it again. Made it all the madder. Then it noticed Sharl. And unzipped itself only a little bit, bloodred eyes stared back at Sharl, taking in everything, from the tiniest hair on her head to the keyblade in her hands. Then it zipped itself back up and turned to flee as fast as it could run, leaving behinsd two more Nobosdys, smaller, more like footmen. Apparently the big one was on a mission of some kind.

Carpet on the other hand stood bewtween Cale, Mulan and Genie making it look like a stack of rugs were to be had behind him. Only this rouse would last only so long.

Cale was speachless for the fist time in his life as he watched what Sharl was doing. Where did she get one of those? "Uh.. Sharl." he tried to say before the large Nobody took off like a bat out of hell. He stayed put those to keep the bus as Genie SWAT men stood at every window holding out weaponry to make any modern SWAT team jealous.

Mulan watched the goings on, before trying to get up onto a seat to sit down. "I feel sick" She said peeling something off her hand. What is... "Genie?" She held an odd filmy plastic in one hand. It felt like dead skin. Her hand was bleeding.

Genie noticed first and formost what was going on, thanks to his many selves clustered in the bus. Several of them provided cover for Sharl and Rikku. The little Gullwing seemed to be making good time against one of the smaller Nobodys.

Then Genie turned his attention to Mulan and her question, seeing the blood he sprang into action. "I think we have a problem." He said going to the door "Sharl get in here, you too Gullwing, we have trouble that needs fixing up! Cale here, you drive" He tossed the keys to the cast bus to Cale, who stared at him as if he were drunk. He went back to Mulans side and took whatever it was she had peeling off her hand. It was odd, thin, and scally like. Something must have been done to Mulan before the bus broke.

Sharl heard Genies call and grabbed for Rikku. "Time to go" She said, she noticed several SWAT!Genies providing cover which allowed for both of the two to get into the bus as the rest of the Genies jonied them, condensing into one Genie as the bus door closed and Cale started them off. With Genie as a guide he got them to Epcot without too much trouble.


	10. Chapter 7c

Part 7c Jungle Troubles

The Jungle Cruise, located in Adventureland, due east of the Castle. Those still at the castle are headed now on a tour of the ground of the parks. PUSH the trashcan begins its own show as Wall*E gets to play with nearby trash and make cubes of it. The Current time was just after 1 in the afternoon

Jac thought but a moment before knowing the best place to start the tour of the parks. No doubt B.E.N. did not want to go near Space Mountain again for the day if he could help it. Perfect! She thought thikning of the Jungle Cruise, how else to start the tour of the parks then with a skipper that was even more insane then anyone else oin the party... Unless Pheonix was there, then she and the skipper would be in a really good mood. "Well, I promised you a tour, And I know just the place to begin it. Come with me. Genie BEN, see you guys at Epcot." Jac then mentally kicked herself, she knew that Genie would be on the boat or in the room nomatter where she went on the grounds.

Jason hands his stuff off to a Genie Belhop and follows Jaci. "Where are we going?" Jason asks in Puzzlement.

"You'll see" Jac said leading the way to Adventure land, where the Jungle Cruise was located. She had no idea Pheonix had commandeered a ship of the Junngle Cruise ride already, and was waiting for them to arive. Though she had met the Princess on several open park days. Just not long enough to consider her a good friend, as sometimes Royalty did little to please her. But Pheonix was a different kind of Royalty. The crazy kind. Shortly they arrived at the enterance of the ride, and using Jasons Dreampass they got directly in line and were then waiting in line for the next boat, the same boat Pheonix was in. "You'll love this ride Jason, i just know it. If you like humor, you'll like this ride. Listen." Jac pointed upwards at the nearby speaker where a Announcer, from somewhere, made really wacky annopuncements.

The Annouceer was saying something. "Your attention please, there will be no cutting in line, those guests found with scissors will be asked to leave, thankyou." The Bellhop Genie stood outside the ride holding the required items, pretty much still as a statue.

One of the boats of the Jungle Crusie pulled up to the dock, on it was someone that was of roylaty, in fact it was Princess Pheonix, and a small white cat, Marie, seated on her lap. A rather orante seathed sword laid across Pheonix's feet where she sat. The ship pulled to a stop to allow passangers to get on. just as the announcer in the line area said "Thank you for traveling on the world famous jungle cruise. When traveling with a party please tell the boat loader, the nubmer of people in your party. tell the boater 'we are total of four' and he will save you four seats, if you are traveling with eight people tell him "we travel with eight people" and he will save you four seats"

Jac was first to notice Pheonix on the boat they were about to get into. She nudged Jason and pointed towards the boat. "Looks who's on there, that's Princess Pheonix of China, she normaly stays at Baoding China though at her Palace, or in Hong Kong. She's rarely here though." Then she noticed the golden seathed swod balanced across the Princess' feet. What was she doing with a blade here?

When Jac nudged him, Jason stopped examining the air flow around the place and looked where she pointed. "I know. I met her on the train on my way to the castle." Jason replies. "She's very pretty." Jason adds. Jason notices the blade as well, but dismisses it as ornamental.

"You metnioned meeting her yes. But on the monrail that car is normally used for diginataries." Jac said, recalling that Jason mentioned meeting her in the monorail throneroom. That alone was odd. What was odder still was the pair of them were singled out and led to the hanicap entry, and allowed to get onto the boat where

Pheonix smiled as she noticed the same young man she had given the dreampass to on the Monorail. She held a white housecat in her lap, one that looked oddliy similar to Xias housecat appearance. But also purest white. When Jason and Jac entered the boat she spoke. "It is good to see you again young man. Shu wa jai" she said to Jason as she nodded towards Jac. Speaking a Chinese greeting no doubt to the Acrobat.

"It's good to see you again, too." Jason smiles charmingly and nods his head in respect after stepping on the boat.

The Skipper of the boat spoke on the boats PA system. "Welcome aboard have a seat. We'll be leaving dock shortly. please keep your hands and arms inside the boat at all times as the skipper is not responsible for lost apendages" The boat pulled up to the main dock and allowed the more peopel to loaded on. Once everyone was loaded in and seated. the Skipper spoke again. "Annnnd we are off like a herd of tretles. Wave good by at the people on the dock, you might not see them again." The Skipper said before saying. "Welcome aboard the world famous Jungle Cruise, I'll be your Skipper, swimming instructor, alligator wrestler, snake charmer and navigator. lets get things off to a smooth start with some badsic knowledge of boating." The Skipper pointed upwards while speaking then down. "Top of boat. Bottom of boat. these are interchangible. If this happens hang on to the larger guests, they float better."

Jac merely smild to Pheonix and bowed a bit. then took a seat next to Jason, who was basically sitting between her and the Princess. She snickered when the Skipper spoke again. "We are now passing some of the worlds largest butterflys, whos wingfs can grow from tweleve inches to a whooping one foot. Ah we are coming up on camp... Ahh looks like a noshow gang, its empty. Wonder what coulda frightened them off." He said as the ship tuned towards a tree with a huge snake it in. The the Skipper did not notice it as he continue speaking. "Oh I don'y know, possibly pretty looking, maybe twenty four feet long. Oh hi Kahn, what's up. No these folks aren;t for eating this my crew, get your own." the Skipper said to the Snake as he passed, making many fo the guests on the boat laugh.

Pheonix stroked the white cat that was seated on her lap, she laughed when others did, many of the jokes were good, and some were old. But this was a ride that people would see so many times over it never got old. As the ship passed by the snake, unseen by anyone drifted off the tree. As if by magic. Amnd followed the boat and its supposed crew.

The cruise continued, "We are coming up on some of my favorite plants, let me point them out to you." The Skipper said, he pointed at a plant, then another, then a third, each time saying "that one, that one there, and that one up there." The boat went arounsd a curve. "OK folks we are coming up... uh oh, looks like we have trouble ahead. We got us a downed aircraft, so be very very quiet and don;t make any sounds like a marbel, these are antiaircraft hippos, and they are also hungry too." The Skppier told the group in his boat as the trolled through the water several hippos were seen. Jac was first to notice the snake following the boat. Jason looked to where Jac was looking, and saw the snake as well. "Uh. Is that supposed to be part of the ride?" He asked her.

Pheonix too turned to look back, and also noticed the snake. Hmmm. "It is poart of the ride yes, but it was never to remove itself from the tree. as it was part of the tree back at the empty campsite." She said quietly, allowing the Skipper to be heard by those around him. Not everyone took notice of what was going on, unless it was the cast members. In this case, Jac had noticed the snake first. Then a guest to the park as well, the same man who had ridden within Monorail Golds throneroom. Something was wrong, if the guest could see the sanek, like Jac was, magic must be at work.

"I see... Then, shouldn't somebody be doing something about it?" Jason asked, still watching the snake.

"They should." Jac said quietly, the Skipper noticed the look that she gave hiom, and he nodded, best to keep everyone focused on the front of the boat and himself ro the time being. "If by all accounts this is work of magical means, one of us has to get the things attention away from the boat." She said quietly. Not liking what she just sdaid, no doubt the Prin cess herself would either go into he water after the snake, or throw Marie into the water, knowing the cat hated water, that wouldn't work, so that left either Jac herself going into the water, or the Princess doing it.

The little jungle cruise ship entered the dark temple area, the sanke right behind. Pheonix leaned close to Jac and her charge, passing to her yhe white cat and at the same time picking up her sword that laid on her feet before lightly stepping off the boat into he darkness without a word. Apprently she wasn't gone long because when the ship came out of the darkness of the temple canal part of the ride she was talking to the skipper. The snake however was gone. After a heartbeat or two of talking to the skipper the Princess nodded and went back toher seat. her face looked... ashen.

After a moment of the cruise continuing Jac spoke up. "Are you OK Pheonix? You look... pale. And a little wet." She said, noticing first and formost that the snake had disappeared. The Princess had taken care of it no doubt. Jason was a little dumbfounded at what just happened, and it clearly showed on his face. "What...?"

"I think the princess took a swim, But I am not sure." Jac looked towards Pheonix, had she taken a unwanted swim tro face the python that followed the ship for some time? She noticed the look on the skippers face when he got a radio call and passed the radio to her, it was the Genie, from where he was on the bus. They had found Mulan, but had run into trouble. Jac nodded and responded in chinese to Genie, who understood it well. And since Mulan was right next to him she could translate easier for him too.

She handed the radio back to the skipper. Who spoke to her in a low voice. Jac nodded, it was almost time to perform at Epcot. She turned to Jason. "Your ticket is a parkhopper right? Nevermind that. Don is going to let everyone off the boat, but then take it to the backstage area for repairs, though it will only be to get us back stage to meet up with Genie." She explained. "I think one of the cast members has a badge waiting for you, its temporary, but Genie said it will get you into Epcot faster then having to buy a ticket and wait in line to scan in." She said in a low voice so only Jason and Pheonix heard.

Jason pulled out his ticket, the one Phoenix had given him... "This thing? I thought this was called a 'Dreampass' or something like that. Isn't this like an 'All Access Pass' or something like that?" Jason says as he waves the thing around. Jason was still somewhat confused on what was going on. He didn't really expect a 'normal' trip to Disney World, but this was nowhere on his itinerary. In fact, almost everything up to date wasn't on his itinerary. The only thing that was, was 'meet Jac at the Castle'. Though that wasn't even on schedule, thanks to the Royal Express Phoenix let him ride on.

Jac's eyes widened at sight of what Jason held out. "Keep it hidden!" She hissed covering his hand with both of hers. "If anyone sees that there could be trouble." Thankfully no-one had. Jac then took a breath and tried to calm down. And tried to recall exactly how to explain the situation to her friend. She had invted him to the paarks to have a fun spring break, but instead things had gone really crazy. Frist with the thieves at the castle, but also before that, several people had come to the parks requesting to buy it from the people that ran it and controlled things.

So she said. "Several weeks ago, when we first met online, several men tried to buy the parks and the property here. Inteded on closing the place down no doubt. Genie had escorted trhe men away, but things have been happing since, three weeks after we first spoek online two men were injnured in a monorail accident. Two days latter at the American Pavillion in Epcots World Showcase one of the performers were poisoned by poorly made food." She looked a bit worried and fingered her keys to her apartment. There was a odd keychain they were on, that looked oddly like the key to Davey Jones Locker itself.

"To answer your question, yes, the Dreampass acts as a pass that also takes place of the Fastpass system. However it also acts as your roomkey as well to your resort hotel." Pheonix explained as they neared the dock to let the other people on the boat off. "However with a badge, you would need not have to worry about scanning in, Genie will escort us to the backstage area near the Chnia Pavillion." She said.

The boat neared the docks of the Jungle cruise, as they neared the last scene of the atteraction, the Skipper, Don, pointed to a fellow on the beach. "This heres Harvey, he's our head salesman. As you can see sales have been shrinking lately, but he's got a great deal going, two of his heads for one of yours... any takers? No? Ok moving on."

The boat moved a bit more forwards. "A note to everyone, when you step out of the boat and your shoes fill with water turn around and go the other way. Pay no attention to the dock on the left side of the boat, it is just a paradocks. Don't worry about the two guys on the docks, they're just a paradorks, and you remember those two ducks we saw back a ways? yeah those are a praraducks. Then again I'd ask why a duck when you could have tuna but then this is the Rain Forest."

The Skipper spoke up again as the three stood to leave. "Please watch your head and step as you exit the boat. And thank you for traveling with the world famous Jungle Cruise"


End file.
